No Time Like the Present
by animejunky78
Summary: A series of meetings in the future between a quiet youkai lord and an ex-time traveling miko. A series of events that will bind them and shape their lives together.   Remember to R&R. Thanks.
1. Changing

"Rin." A teenage girl yelled as she ran by the raven haired woman.

Kagome looked up to see who was yelling as the girl ran past. Their umbrellas nearly collided as she sprinted past. The rain was falling steadily but not hard. The girl ran past the woman to someone in front of them both. Kagome had not heard that name in such a long time and she suddenly felt sorrow in her heart. When the jewel was completed and time to make the wish had come, she had prepared for the fact that she would mostly likely be sent back to her own time. The day before she had said goodbye to all of her friends; in the event that she would be thrust back into her modern life. It was a good thing too. Once the wish was made she was ripped from her friends and the feudal era, and landed at the bottom of the well.

When she had realized her worst nightmare had come true, she sat at the bottom of the well sobbing uncontrollably for several hours before coming out and crying to her mother some more. Now she was considering something else. She had never gone to say goodbye to the sweet little girl that traveled with Inuyasha's half brother. The pain stabbed her deep in the heart at that moment. She had spent six years in the feudal era killing demons, hunting Naraku and finding the shards of the sacred jewel. Once it was all done she left unexpectedly, and eight months had pasted since that terrible day. Kagome had started to come to terms with the whole ordeal, and now to have a reminder was painful. The woman watched as the racing girl slowed in front of another young woman that looked about the same age with dark brown hair and large brown eyes. If she didn't know any better Kagome would say that it could have truly been Rin as a teenager.

"I can't believe he is your guardian. He is so hot." The girl squealed to Rin.

"He is family. Don't talk like that Miyumi." Rin squinted to her friend as they both turned around to the object of their conversation.

Rin waved with the sweet smile that Kagome would expect from the girl, and the other girl grinned absurdly. They both turned to walk across the street toward their school, and Kagome looked up to the person they had waved to. Kagome stopped in her tracks. The man they were talking about was Sesshoumaru. It was really him, her mind gasped. She had stopped a mere five feet from him, and was gaping at him. He stood stoic as he ever did, although with a white button up shirt with sleeves rolled to three quarter length and simple khakis; and holding a dark blue umbrella over his head. He still had his long silver hair, but kept it neatly pulled back. He slid his eyes sideways at her, and she jumped. A small smirk crossed his face as he turned to face her.

"Miko." His eyes were glistening in the dim light of the cloudy day.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She chocked out at him.

"It has been a while." He continued. "What brings you to this side of town?"

"Oh, well. I, ah. I had to go to a specialty bookstore to find a book for one of my classes." Her nerves were prickling.

"I see." His eyes cast about her form "May I accompany you?"

"Ah, sure." She was surprised at his inquiry.

The two walked together silently. He was still unapproachable like when she first know him, although he did not seem as rough as before. Then she thought about something to ask him.

"So, is that girl Rin your new ward." She smiled slightly.

"She always has been miko, you know this." His answer was cool and concise.

"What? Are you telling me that that girl I just saw is the same Rin that I knew five hundred years ago?" Her voice almost laughing at the thought.

"That is what I am telling you." The words still smooth as silk.

"That's not possible. She was a human girl. She was what about twelve or thirteen by the time I left." She scoffed.

"That would be about right." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "For some reason she is aging considerably slower then other humans."

"Wow, so that really _is_ Rin." Kagome placed a finger to her chin as she contemplated the odd situation.

"What about you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She asked with more enthusiasm.

"What about me, miko?" He kept his gazed focused ahead.

"Have you ever married? Do you have children? Did you ever find the power that you were looking for? That kind of thing."

"No."

"No." She repeated.

"No." He reiterated, and looked at her again.

"No to everything. No wife, no kids, no power." Her face grew suspicious.

"No." Was still his one word answer.

"O'kay. Well, do you want to get married and have kids? Or are you not interested in woman?" He snapped his head away from her and into the air.

"I like woman fine. I have not found one that pleases me. That is all." He really emphasized the last part for her.

"I can understand that. You have always been picky." He gave her a small sideways glare. "What about Rin? Why wouldn't you have Rin as a wife. She does seem to be immortal like you, and you have been together forever."

"That is not possible." His voice regained it's former coolness.

"Why?" This answer would be interesting she assured herself.

"She is my daughter. At least that is the relationship that we have. I could not see her in that light." These thoughts softened his eyes and his face slightly.

"Oh." Kagome felt bad now. "So you have been alone all this time."

"Not alone." He smiled. "Rin has stayed with me all these years, even though she knows that she could leave."

"That's sweet. She always had a kind heart." The two smiled together at the thought.

"What about you miko? Have you taken anyone? How long has it been for you since returning to your time?" He looked quizzically at her, and the woman blushed.

"Well, I managed to graduate from junior high and high school after everything that happened. I've started college now. That is why I am looking for this bookstore." She said with negligible pride.

"That is impressive."

"You think so." Her voice was doubtful.

"You spent a considerable amount of time in the past. That had to hinder your studies." He continued to look ahead.

"Yeah, and Inuyasha's constant moaning about me not going home made that even harder."

"Inuyasha was a fool." He hissed.

"Was?" She looked up tentatively.

"He was a half demon. He lived for another four hundred years after you left. Six hundred is a long life for one such as him. I'm sure that it was the strength of my fathers blood that sustained him for that long."

"What about you Lord Sesshoumaru? You look the same as always. Your what one thousand, or something like that?" She huffed.

"Something like that." He looked down at her with a small smirk. "I believe we have arrived at the store that you were looking for." He stopped in front of the door and turned toward her.

"It was nice to see a familiar face, Lord Sesshoumaru. Say hi to Rin for me, and thanks for walking me." They bowed to each other and Kagome went inside.

Sesshoumaru stood outside looking in after her for a moment. Once she was engaged with the shop keeper he turned back the way they had come. There was no doubt that he had been lonely over the years, but such things did not bother youkai in the same way that it does humans. He contemplated the little miko for a while and the change that he sensed in her. Her scent had definitely changed although he could not directly place what it was.


	2. Troubling

Kagome was jogging along the street that was at the bottom of the steps that led to the family shrine. She was panting slightly from the exercise, but stopped at the corner to make her way across the street. Once the light changed and the crosswalk was safe she trotted across the intersection, and began jogging again. She was wearing jeans, a tee shirt and denim jacket. Her large school bag was slung over her shoulder with her umbrella poking out of it. Once she had made it to the bus stop she stopped, and leaned over propped against her knees, to catch her breath.

"Made it." She puffed out. "I thought that I would miss the bus for sure."

The rain began to fall now, but was not heavy. The rain reminded her of the other day across town. With a pop her umbrella was open and she tilted it over her head, and looked up into the sky, thinking of times long since past. While lost in her thoughts a car pulled up to the curb and stopped. Since it was a busy street with considerable traffic she paid it no mind, until the window rolled down and someone spoke.

"Would you like a ride?" It was his voice without a doubt, and she jumped.

Coming back to reality she stared without seeing the elegant man in front of her. After fully regaining her senses she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The woman stared gapping at the man for such a long time that the other people at the bus stop began to snicker. Finally, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and roused her from her shock.

"Ah, yeah, sure." She managed lamely.

He rolled up his window as she walked to the passengers side and got in the car. Once she tucked her umbrella away she looked at him wanting to say something, but couldn't think of anything interesting. Sesshoumaru noticed her uncomfortable state and wanted to ease her nerves, but was also at a lose for what to do or say.

"So, where are you off to today?" She finally came up with as a safe topic.

"I wasn't going anywhere important. What about you?"

"Ah, I am going to school." She said calmly until she remember that she _was_ going to school. "Oh NO. School. I have to get to campus or I'll be late. Could you take me there or drop me off close by?"

"We are going there now." He looked sideways at her with a small smirk.

"How is it that you are over here anyway?" She asked with a small amount of suspicion.

"I was in the area and I saw you; and thought that you looked like you could use a ride."

She knew that she wouldn't get anymore of an answer then that from the stoic youkai lord. Deciding that it would be better to change the subject she asked another safe question.

"So, how is Rin? This wouldn't be her first time through school would it?"

"No, she has completed school only three times so far. She starts again when she is bored and wants to make a friend or two. This will be the fourth time for her to attend." He seemed proud of his adopted daughter.

"What has she studied?" Kagome was curious about what the girl was interested in.

"She has two degrees in history, of course, and one degree in art. I don't know what the official titles are so you would have to ask her for specifics." Although he was obviously proud of her he seemed uninterested in her studies. "She was asking if you would come to visit?"

"Really." Her head snapped with surprise. "You told her about me?"

"No, miko. She saw you that day." His eyes sliding sideways to ascertain her reaction.

"She knew that was me? I figured she would have forgotten me after all this time. We only saw each other a couple of times." Kagome had her finger on her chin and seemed to be talking more to herself then to her companion.

"She remembers you. She asked for you for many years after you had left, and I could not explain to her what had happened to you." He looked softly at her while speaking of the girl. "Now that she has experienced the world and had a long life, I was able to explain it to her. She understands and would like to see you."

"That would be wonderful. I would like to see her." The woman's raven locks swayed past her face as she turned sharply to look at him.

"Excellent. I will pick you up tomorrow." He stated very firmly, but somehow he sounded playful at the same time.

Kagome sat stunned at his sudden invitation, if that's what you could call an invitation. By this time they were pulling into the campus parking lot. Sesshoumaru stopped the car by the front curb to let her out. The shocked woman gathered her things and opened the door, and got out. She turned to close the door, but instead leaned down to look at the man behind the wheel about ready to open her mouth to talk.

"Two thirty." He said before she got anything out.

"Two thirty." She repeated, and was going to say something again.

"I will pick you up." He interrupted her thoughts again.

"But," She began.

"The shrine." He nodded.

"Oh. O'kay then. Thank you for the ride." At this he nodded and she closed the door.

He watched as she walked into the main building and was gone again. He had to find out more about this woman. She was most troubling.


	3. Excited

Kagome sat drumming her fingers on the kitchen table, and her right leg was bouncing in nervousness. When Inuyasha had burst through the doors all those years ago she didn't feel nervous about explaining him, but Sesshoumaru was a different story. At least thats what she was thinking. Why she felt so uneasy about the whole thing was confusing her, but she got more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by. Her eyes darted up to the clock for the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes, and saw that it was now two twenty-three. Only minutes left, and she was positive that the daiyoukai would be precisely on time.

"Are you O'kay, Kagome?" Her mom asked from behind her as she walked into the kitchen.

"OH." The nervous woman screamed after jumping out of her skin. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What is bothering you, dear?" Her mom seeing her obvious agitation.

"Well, I am going out today with some old...acquaintances." Kagome was twirling her fingers around each other as she said this.

"That's nice. Is it some of your old friends from high school." Her mom was at the sink cleaning, but didn't turn to look at her daughter.

"No. It's some people from the _past_." She looked up sheepishly. "It's Inuyasha's older half brother."

"That's wonderful Kagome. Do you know each other well?" The older woman had turned from the sink now with great interest.

"Not really. The first time we met he tried to kill me." Kagome said with a little chuckle.

"I'm sure he is past that." Kagome looked shocked at her mom for saying such a thing.

"Mom, what a thing to say." Her mom's off remark had changed her mood just like the older, and wiser, woman had expected.

"He must be past it if he is coming to visit." She said with a smile, and turning back to the sink.

"Actually, I am going to visit with them. His ward is a sweet girl that I knew back then, and she wanted to see me." Kagome blushed a bit and began to twiddle her fingers again.

Just then a knock came to the door. Kagome glanced at the clock as she made her way to the front door. It was exactly two thirty like he had said. The raven haired woman skipped to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was the man she was expecting. He wore his hair pulled back like the last two times they had met. Today he wore a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows again, and the top two buttons were undone. He looked very handsome and Kagome stared quietly for a while. He cleared his throat to get her attention which made her jump. Without knowing her mom had walked up behind her and smiled at the handsome male at her door.

"Would you like to come in." Kagome's mom offered.

"That would be acceptable." He nodded, and Kagome stood aside to let him pass.

"So, you are Inuyasha's half brother?" Her mom blurted out and her daughter about fell over.

"Yes, we share the same father." He was very polite to her; catching the young woman off guard again.

"Do you still see your brother. I knew him for a short while." She offered him a seat at the table.

"No. Unfortunately, my brother passed many years ago." His voice was cool as always.

"I'm sorry. Kagome did you know this?" She looked earnestly at her daughter.

"Yes, mom. I found out a little while ago. I didn't think it was important to bring up." Kagome lowered her head slightly. "We both knew that it was inevitable since the well was sealed."

"So, how is it that you have survived your brother? Kagome said that you were the older brother."

"Yes, I am the oldest. However, Inuyasha was a half demon, as I'm sure you are aware of, but I am a full demon. Time runs differently for me." Kagome's mom nodded in understanding.

"What about your ward that she has talked about? Is she a youkai as well?" She set a cup of tea in front of her guest.

"No, Rin is human. She has not physically aged for many years and we are unsure about the cause." He lifted the cup and sipped the hot drink.

"Interesting." She pause while looking between the two sitting at the table. "Kagome you always find the most intriguing friends." She looked at Kagome who was now blushing.

"You two have a good time. Dinner will be at six if you want to eat here tonight. If not, I will see you tomorrow."

"Mom, I will be back for dinner. This is just a visit. What are you...? Never mind." Her raven locks whipped across her face as the young woman turned her head defiantly at her mothers comments.

"Shall we go then?" The quiet youkai asked seeing Kagome's agitation.

"Yes, please. Before she says anything else to embarrass me." She shot up from the table and grabbed her purse.

The two walked to the door and out into the courtyard of the shrine. The old shrine keeper and the younger brother were outside, working on sweeping the grounds. Kagome stopped in front of the two men.

"Grandpa, Souta, this is Inuyasha's older brother, Lord Sesshoumaru." She looked from her relatives to the man standing beside her.

"Nice to meet you." Souta said with a respectful bow to the youkai.

"A lord. How wonderful. A pleasure to meet you." Her grandfather bowed deeply.

"Grandpa, stop it." Kagome said as she began walking away.

Once they had walked down the stairs of the shrine and were at the street where his car waited, he turned to look at her.

"What was that about?" His eyes transfixed on hers.

"He thinks that you are wealthy and will try to get you to donate to the shrine. Ignore him." The exasperation in her voice told him that she heard this often.

Once her irritation had passed she began to blush at the intensity of his stare. He reached out and took the car handle, and opened the door. She climbed into the passenger seat and adjusted herself. She felt a bit uncomfortable and bare even though she was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. Thinking back she always felt exposed around him. He was just that way. Maybe it's because he is such a powerful predator.

While the daiyoukai walked around to the drivers side of the car he thought about how open her family was to him being a youkai and that they were not agitated by his presence at all. They seemed to welcome it, if he were being honest. This was puzzling. Perhaps this is were the young miko got her open hearted spirit. The more he learned of this must interesting woman, the more excited he became. Very excited.


	4. Intriguing

The pair rode together in silence to the other side of town where they had first reunited. The one not knowing what to say to the other made both slightly uncomfortable; although Kagome was the only one that looked it. After a while they pulled into a long driveway that led back to a modest home for the area. Being in the more affluent part of town, the majority of the homes in the area were rather large. The daiyoukai's home was only vaguely smaller then the neighbors.

The home was a modernistic two story home with a large property surrounding it. The grounds around the house were well kept and beautiful. The drive was well maintained and twisted slightly after entering the front gate, and curved past the front doorway looping around a large tree to rejoin the original pathway. Sesshoumaru pulled the car around past the front door and to the small attached garage on the left side of the house.

When they pulled in his passenger saw Rin standing on the steps by the door leading into the house. The young woman was bouncing on her heels with both hands clutched in front of her chest and wearing the biggest smile. When the car was stopped and Kagome was out of the car the brown haired woman threw herself forward at their guest and embraced her with a vise like hug and a high giggle in her ear.

"Kagome, I am so glad that you came." Rin squealed in excitement.

"It was my pleasure. How have you been, Rin?" The woman asked while gasping for breath.

"Oh, there is so much to acquaint you with." Rin grabbed the other woman's hand and drug her into the house.

The garage connected to the kitchen and the living and dining rooms were all open to each other. The stairs leading to the second floor were glass with a steel hand rail and open to the lower level. All of the furniture was very smooth with straight lines.

"Very modern. This home is more in the western style right." Kagome asked.

"Yeah, very good. Have you traveled to the west yet?" Rin asked as she set her guest on the sofa.

"No. I haven't traveled anywhere." Kagome said with a gruff. "What about you? Have you two been out of the country much?"

"Oh, loads. We actually have a house in the states too." Rin said proudly, but then lowered her head when Sesshoumaru gave her a small glare.

"Anyway, Kagome tell me what you've been doing?" The girl knew it was time to change the subject.

"Just going to school, much the same as you." She now seemed down about being in school.

"What are you studying?"

"Nothing yet. I am doing basic courses right now. I haven't been able to decide." The raven haired woman sighed deeply as she leaned back into the soft couch.

"Don't worry, you have time for that later. Come with me." Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

They walked a short distance in the hall to one of the three doors. Rin pushed the second door on the left side open. Upon entering she knew that she was in the young woman's bedroom. Most of the decor was youthful in nature but as she looked around she could see some more mature items scattered around. Rin shut the door behind them, then flopped herself onto the enormous bed at the far end of the room and motioned for Kagome to join her. The miko walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Rin rolled on to her stomach and gave Kagome a look that told the woman that it was time to get down to business.

"So, how long have you been back?" The girl said bluntly with a smile.

"It's been eight months since I returned."

"That's not long. Are you doing alright?" The girls face was now more serious.

"I'm doing fine. It was hard for a while, but I'm surviving. Why do you ask?" Kagome looked up at the girl quizzically.

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't know this, but I knew all along that you were really form the future and that you had returned to your own time. I just didn't say anything to him because he likes to protect me, and that makes him feel good." Rin grinned as she began kicking her feet.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome giggled. "He has always been that way with you."

"I'll tell you something else about him." Rin jumped up onto her knees and came in close to Kagome's ear like she was going to reveal some shocking secret, and the woman couldn't help but move toward the girl. "For the last ten years or so, he has been contributing to your family shrine. He thinks that I don't know that either, but I was with him one time. I suppose he thought that I didn't know what shrine it was."

"Really." Kagome pulled back with a gasp. "Why would he be doing that?"

"Your family relies on donations don't they?" The woman seemed surprised at the question.

"Well, yeah, but why would _he _contribute to _my_ family?" Kagome turned her head and stared at the wall when she said this, almost talking to herself.

"Because he cares, why else." Rin said matter of fact.

"But, _why_ does he care, Rin?" Kagome was very confused right now. The more she found out about this 'new' Sesshoumaru the more confused she became.

"Why? Because it's you, silly." Rin scoffed as she got up.

"What? Anyway. What have you done for the past few hundred years Rin?" Kagome decided it was better to divert the conversation.

"Spending time with Lord Sesshoumaru mostly. I've gone through school a few time already. It helps to pass the time." The girl was playing with a few things on her dresser.

"Have you ever thought about a family of your own?" Kagome asked.

Rin became very solemn, and set down what she was playing with. She stared at the top of the dresser for a while in silence. Then she turned around and looked at her friend with a sad face, then moved and sat next to her. Rin took up the woman's hand and began stroking it gently.

"I did have a family once. Shortly after I turned eighteen I was married to a wonderful young man that I had met a year before. We lived together for a few years. He died when we were in our thirties from a fever." She looked at Kagome with a weak smile, and Kagome was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory for you." Kagome wrapped her arm around the girl.

"It's easier now. We never had children which made it bearable. If we had they would have died as well. More then half the village died from that fever. It was then that we discovered my odd situation, and I returned with Lord Sesshoumaru." She continued to stroke the miko's hand and leaned her head against the woman's shoulder.

The two sat together for a long time in silence. Kagome felt that it must have been hard for the young woman to have dealt with that and not had a mother to talk to. She thought about all the times that she leaned on her mothers shoulder just as Rin was doing to her, and the comfort that she was brought by her mothers words. After a while Rin sat up and wiped her eyes. With a grin she began talking of other things in her life and the two quickly lost track of the time. After what seemed like mere minutes to them, a knock came on the door.

"Rin, Miko. It is time for dinner." Sesshoumaru's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Is it really." The two women squeaked simultaneously.

"We'll be right down." Rin called before turning her attention back to her companion. "Thank you for everything Kagome."

"No. Thank you, Rin. You have made me feel better about everything that happened in the past. I was having trouble coming to terms with it, but being here with you today has helpful."

The two women hugged tightly before standing and walking down stairs together. Once they were in the dining room, Kagome could see an elaborate assortment of food laid out on the table and place settings for three. The trio sat down together and began talking while enjoying their meal. Kagome was feeling more light hearted then she had in months and the daiyoukai beside her could sense this. This woman was most intriguing. Most intriguing indeed.


	5. Exhilarating

Kagome sat at her desk and scribbled aimlessly on the paper in front of her. Her mind was running a mile a minute; rolling and turning and twisting through the last weeks events. Every time she thought through the things that Sesshoumaru said and did, and then the things the Rin had said she would get butterflies in her stomach. Why was she reacting this way? Why should their presence here make her feel so elated? The whole situation was very perplexing.

A knock at the door moved the raven haired woman from her chair. She meandered down stairs and to the door. She opened the door expecting someone that would ask questions about the shrine, but instead was met with a stern faced youkai lord. Kagome jumped backwards and squeaked in surprise; which made the stoic lord smirk. Realizing she was a source of amusement for the taciturn lord annoyed the woman immensely. Why does he take such pleasure in startling me? She thought very irritably. Containing her frustration she settled squarely in front of the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru this is a surprise." She stated firmly with a small furrow in her brow.

"Apparently so." His smirk returning when the woman's expression became angered.

"What can I help you with?" Her voice becoming very agitated.

"I was wanting your company tonight." His expression becoming serious.

Kagome's anger fled quickly and her face dropped to one of shock. Was he asking her out on a date? Or was there something else that he needed her for. She couldn't imagine him needing anyone for anything. Better to ask she thought carefully to herself.

"What are we going to be doing?" She asked, gauging his expression as best she could.

"I would like you to accompany me for some dinner." His answer seemed fairly innocuous.

"Just dinner? Why wouldn't you take Rin?" Her eye brow raised with sudden suspicion.

"Because she is busy with school friends, and I would prefer a more mature companion." He raised his eyebrow at her now.

"Oh. Well, in that case. I guess I could come with you." Kagome relaxed at the seemingly innocent invitation.

"Do you own a formal gown?" His next question caught her completely off her guard.

"We will be dining at a formal establishment tonight."

"Ah, no. Sorry, I've never needed one." Her head dropped in disappointment.

"Not a concern. I will take you now then." His statement was not up for discussion.

"What?" Kagome screamed at the daiyoukai still standing at the door.

"We will have to get you something before we go to dinner wont we?" Again this was a stated fact and not up for discussion.

"I can't afford to just buy a formal gown on a whim." She screeched at him.

"I never said that you would be purchasing anything."

"I can't let you just spend money on a dress for me. What would you do with it when I'm done with it?" She was hoping this would dissuade him.

"You could always keep it, or I could take it off you." His eyebrow raised again.

"Oh, O'kay." Kagome stammered while blushing crimson.

"So will you come with me?" He stretched out his hand to her.

Kagome blushed harder, if that was even possible, and tentatively put her hand in his. She grabbed at her bag that was suspiciously by the front door, and he pulled her from the house. They left immediately for somewhere Kagome was unsure of. After a short drive they arrived at a specialty store that she was unfamiliar with, but it looked mighty expensive. She glance at her host and wondered what he had planned. The front of the store had large glass doors and had an antique look about it. When the duo entered the establishment they were greeted by two very well dressed women.

"Welcome, sir. Madam." The pair of women said in unison. "How can we help you today?"

"My escort is in need of a dress for this evening." Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

"Very good sir." The pair looked Kagome up and down. "What would you like to see her in?"

"I would like a floor length smooth lined midnight blue gown." He said with great authority.

Kagome looked shockingly at him. He had to have planned all this, she thought in dismay. He knew exactly what he wanted. The raven haired woman tried to find some rational reasoning for this, but try as she might she could not think of one single thing. Instead she decided to push it all aside and try to enjoy the evening. By the time she came to this conclusion the pair of women had returned with several beautiful gowns for Kagome to try on. Sesshoumaru took a seat on one of the large comfy looking armchairs that were nearby the fitting rooms. The women bustled Kagome into one of the fitting rooms and began helping her into the first gown.

Once the first dress was on, the attendants opened the door and led her out to show the waiting male. He looked up at her, looked her up and down, and shook his head in the negative. The women took her back in and put her into the next dress and displayed her again. As the first time he looked her up and down and gave a negative response. They went through four dresses before Kagome started to get irritated with the stubborn youkai. The last dress that the women had was the most gorgeous dress that Kagome had seen. The dress hugged her form beautifully. It was as if it was fitted just for her, falling to the floor in a soft puddle at her feet, the back dipped down low to the small of her back, and the front wrapped closely around her breasts and over one shoulder. At the back were the front came over her left shoulder the wrap became thin straps that laced across in a fan to the opposite side; securing the top, and the whole dress in place. Kagome turned in the mirror a few times, stunned at how beautiful she looked in the dress.

The pair of women opened the door with large smiles of accomplishment on their faces. Kagome walked out with a smile of her own. The youkai looked up and his eyes widened slightly. Kagome giggle quietly seeing his expression. He looked her up and down again, and gave a positive nod to the two associates. They clapped their hands together and bowed to the quiet man. Kagome turned to return to the dressing room to remove the dress.

"You will need shoes." Sesshoumaru spoke up, stopping the miko in her tracks.

"Very good, sir." The duo chimed happily.

The two women rushed off again; returning within minutes with a few pairs of shoes. They showed each pair to Sesshoumaru first as it was apparent that he was the decision maker. He accepted a pair of strappy high heels. One of the woman brought the shoes to Kagome, who had taken a seat opposite of her companion. She slipped them on and stood up. She lifted the hem of the dress to look at the shoes, then twirled slowly in place. Sesshoumaru smirked again, he was truly enjoying this. Her aura was so beautiful at this moment.

By the time they were ready to leave the store Kagome had a dress, shoes, shawl and clutch purse. Sesshoumaru refused to let it slip how much money had been spent, and Kagome was bothered by this. However, she quickly forgot all this when they made to leave and Sesshoumaru had insisted that she remain in her new clothes. They got back into the car, Kagome blushing the whole time, and drove to another shop down the street. When they exited the car Kagome saw that he had taken her to a salon. Once in side, they were again greeted by a group of associates that took her away. Her hair was taken up in a beautiful arrangement of curls on top of her head with many sparkling clips for a more elegant look, then her makeup was done by a professional. Kagome felt like a princess. She was smiling and radiant when everyone was through with her.

The pair left the salon after another secretive payment, and drive to Sesshoumaru's home. Kagome waited down stairs like she was instructed too. She looked around the house at the many antiquities and books that lined the walls and were scattered about. In a short time he was changed and down stairs again. He wore a traditional tuxedo with a dark blue bow tie to match her gown. Kagome stared absently at the gorgeous man coming down the stairs. He looked at her very intently as he slowly descended the staircase. He was carrying a small black box that the dumbfounded woman took no notice of. When he was finally standing in front of her she swallowed hard and blinked deliberately several times. The tuxedo hugged his frame so perfectly, Kagome could only imagine the perfectly masculine body that lay beneath the fabric. She swallowed hard again, then shook her head, telling herself not to think such thoughts.

He opened the inconspicuous box, and pulled out a sparkling strand of diamonds. It was perfect in every way, the woman thought to herself. A single strand of diamonds that started small at the ends and grew larger as it progressed to the largest in the center. Sesshoumaru lifted the strand into the air and placed the box on the table that they stood next to. Kagome turned around exposing her back to him. The silver haired male lifted the strand of diamonds over her head and placed it on her neck while he clasped it securely at the nap of her neck. He examined her bare back while he secured the jewelry. Her flesh was flawless and it smelled incredible. He closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. Without realizing, he let his hand drift softly down her back. When Kagome shivered from his soft touch he opened his eyes and realized what he was doing.

Kagome turned around to face him; her face soft and her scent aroused. Returning to his senses once more, he reached for the box again. This time he pulled a companion pair of earrings and handed them to Kagome. She put them on quickly and the pair was ready to leave. Sesshoumaru offered her his arm, which she took with greater ease. He led her to the front door instead of the garage. When he opened the door she saw a limousine with the driver standing holding the rear door open.

"Good evening sir." The driver said when they had exited the house. "Madam."

"Good evening." Sesshoumaru said back cooly, but Kagome was speechless.

They both entered the elaborate vehicle and they were off. Kagome's excitement was growing and it showed in her aura. Sesshoumaru noticed all of these changes in her spirit. The more time he spent with her the more he himself felt alive. Her scent was intoxicating and it captivated him. She was exhilarating. Completely exhilarating.


	6. Desirable

Kagome looked out the window at the passing cars. They had driven to some part of Tokyo that she was unfamiliar with. She noticed that the farther they went the more expensive things looked. She decided to sit back and not think of it, and instead looked at the silent daiyoukai next to her. It was now that she noticed, that all this time his markings were still visible and no one had said anything about them or his pointed ears. They did stand out after all.

"So, how come no one ever says anything about your markings or your ears?" She asked with a raised brow.

"That is because I have a concealment spell that hides it from anyone that doesn't truly know who I am." He stated smoothly, his voice soft.

"Oh, that's cool. That would make sense." Her finger finding her chin again as she thought.

"You and Rin know the true me, and the occasional youkai that we come across, but that's about it."

"Does it just hide your marks and your ears or your hair too?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Just my markings and my ears." He looked out the window.

"That's nice. I always loved your hair." She spoke without thinking and blushed deeply when she realized what she had just admitted.

"Really." His eyebrow raising steeply into his bangs, and turned back to look at her. "You must have liked Inuyasha's hair then."

"Well, yeah, but yours was always prettier." She figured that the cat was already out of the bag, so why try to hide it. He would get it out of her anyway she thought.

"That is a bit surprising." His voice still smooth and unrevealing.

"How do you mean?" Her voice pitched slightly. "Your hair has always been nicer then his."

"In what way?" His interest was peaked now.

"It's cleaner for one." She started. "Yours is more silvery then white. It's just prettier."

"Interesting." Was all he replied before turning back to the window.

They drove for a few more minutes before the car stopped in front of a very fancy looking restaurant. The driver exited and came to Sesshoumaru's door first letting him out, and the pair walked around to Kagome's side of the car. The driver opened the door and Sesshoumaru reached in to take her hand. She felt so special at that moment. Never before had she ever been dressed up and out with such a handsome man; this was like a dream. They walked in as several other couples stared after the newly arrived pair. This was slightly unsettling to Kagome as she looked tentatively at the people that stared. Her shoulders began to slump and her head droop. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at her; he took her hand from where it rested on his arm and pulled her close in to him. She gasped when he pulled her so close and held her breath when he leaned in close to her ear. She flushed all over and her body began to burn.

"Don't feel unworthy. You look beautiful and that is why everyone is looking. The men are jealous of my companion and the woman of your beauty. Enjoy it." His voice was soft and rumbled quietly in her ear. His breath was hot and arousing on her flesh.

Kagome stiffened and strengthened her resolve. He leaned away from her and looked intently into her eyes, then half smiled at his companion. He took up her arm again and walked them to the hostess.

"Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?" The young woman asked while eyeing the youkai lord.

"Yes, we are here with the Osaka party." The hostess looked down her list and stopped close to the top.

"Excellent sir. The rest of the party is already here. If you would follow me." She motion for the couple to follow her and began walking into the dining room.

They walked to a private dining room at the back of the restaurant that was for private parties. The hostess opened the door and stepped aside to let them enter. When they came into the private room there were three other men waiting, and they all stood when they saw Kagome. She blushed sweetly at them. The hostess closed the door behind them and was gone. One of the other men in the dining room pulled out one of the empty seats for their new female guest and slid it in as Kagome sat down. Sesshoumaru took the other vacant seat next to her. The three men that filled the other seats around the circular table were all wearing tuxedos as well. One of them considerable older sat in the center, and the other two were younger, but too close in age to determine which might be older. Each one had black hair and brown eyes, and could possible be related Kagome thought.

"Who is your lovely guest Sesshoumaru-sama." The young man to the left, that pulled out her chair asked.

"This is Kagome Higurashi." His voice seemed to have a slight edge to it while addressing the man.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man nodded to her, and she nodded back respectfully. "Are you two close?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly at his inquiry, and Kagome squirmed in her chair slightly. She wasn't even sure of the nature of their relationship. Five hundred years ago it was simple; he hated her. Now a days though; that was a totally different story. Kagome straightened in her chair.

"We are old acquaintances." She said firmly. Sesshoumaru looking sideways at her.

"Old acquaintances?" The man questioned further.

"You might say old family friends." She looked at her companion with some pride.

"It is a pleasure to have you with us this evening." He knew that the conversation would not yield any more information.

"On to business then." The older gentleman said with a raspy voice.

The men began talking about some business matters that Kagome knew absolutely nothing about. There was talk of deliveries and products and schedules. Kagome listened to the whole thing despite being confused. An elegant dinner was served during the almost constant discussion that was taking place between Sesshoumaru and primarily the older man. Once dessert was served she was still fairly confused but had at least figured out that the business had something to do with antiquities or something like that.

The entire meal was divine, and the dessert was exquisite. Kagome couldn't remember ever tasting anything so good as the meal that she had just eaten. The men had finished their talks and were now enjoying their own desserts. Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at Kagome to see her expression. She was smiling slightly as she took another small bite. Her manners were very good, despite this being her first time at a five star restaurant. He smiled lightly at how sweet and innocent she looked at that moment. He then looked around the table. The older man and the gentleman to the right were talking amongst themselves, and the one on the left was looking very intently at Kagome. This upset him greatly. He could sense the man's aura and it was most unpleasant; without a doubt the man desire the little miko, and he would not have that.

"It is time for us to depart." Sesshoumaru said suddenly and stood up.

He set his hand before Kagome who took it with some trepidation and confusion. Once her hand was in his, he pulled her up to her feet and stepped close to her placing his arm around her waist. Kagome blushed at the unexpected intimacy. He bowed to the three men that now stood and bowed back in respect. The man to the left stepped forward and took Kagome's hand, kissing it softly.

"It was a great pleasure to have met you tonight Ms. Higurashi." He said without moving too far from her hand, but lifting his eyes to look at hers.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you." She replied nervously at the group. "Good night."

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word before sweeping her from the room with his arm still securely around her waist. They left the restaurant entrance and stood at the curb waiting for the car to arrive. Kagome expected the daiyoukai to release his grip once they were outside, however, he did not. He held her close to his side and cast about for any sign of the cars arrival. When Kagome leaned away from him to gain a bit of distance between them, he only tightened his grip without even looking at her.

Finally, the car arrived and the driver opened the door for the lady. Sesshoumaru helped her in to her seat, and entered on the other side as before. Once they were on their way again. Kagome looked at the stern youkai next to her and pouted her lips.

"What was that all about?" She barked at him.

"It's better that you didn't know." He said without looking at her.

"What are you talking about? You are the one that wanted me to come with you."

"I realize this, and I am sorry if you were ever uncomfortable." Now he turned to look at her with a softened look in his eye; like his eyes were trying to say he was sorry.

"I was not that uncomfortable. I really enjoyed myself." She smiled at him in an attempt to make him feel better. "Although the one guy that sat across from me was a bit creepy."

"He is the reason that we left the way we did." His eyes were locked on hers. "He was too interested in you."

"Oh." Her eyes lighting with understanding. "Thank you. I have no desire to get into anything like that right now." Sesshoumaru turned to face her squarely.

"You do not wish to find a mate then." He asked softly.

"It's not that." Her voice shaking. "I just don't want a one night stand. That's all he would ever want. I'm not in to that kind of thing."

"I see. You are wanting stability?" His question was more of a statement.

"Exactly." She nodded with a smile.

"Very well." The youkai lord said and turned away from her to look out the window again.

After a short time they arrived back at the house. Sesshoumaru helped her from the car again and led her inside. Kagome stood in the living room looking over her escort. He had undid his tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. His chest was slightly exposed and Kagome couldn't help but look. His muscles were very well defined and smooth. She turned away from him and walked to the table were the small black box had remained. She reached up and took off the earrings, setting them into the box. She reached up to unclasp the necklace that she wore, but she reached his hands instead. He had moved to stand directly behind her without a whisper of movement. Her hands rested on his for a short while before she realized what she was doing and then jerked them away. Carefully he removed the necklace and reach forward to drop it in the box, pressing his chest against her back as he did this. She could feel the strength in his chest and the warmth that touched her skin. Kagome swallowed hard, but didn't turn to face him.

"What about the dress?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

His hand came gently to her back. He looked at her skin and ran his fingers down her back tenderly. Kagome tensed slightly, not knowing what to expect. His eyes traveled down her flesh and over her curves. He took in every detail about the tiny miko. Without a doubts this woman was very desirable. Very desirable indeed.


	7. Needing

The stars shone through the window and the moon light swept over the floor of the bedroom. Kagome laid on top of the bedding on her side facing the far wall. She was curled up almost in a fetal position with her fists clenched. Her eyes stared unblinking at the wall farthest from the bed and a look of agony on her face. Suddenly, she burst into tears and buried her face in the blankets.

_Kagome stood in the living room of her host that evening. He stood with his hand on her back, and leaned in close to her. His breath was hot on the shell of her ear when he spoke. _

"_Stay with me tonight, Kagome." _

_ The tears began to prickle and sting at her eyes as they welled into the corners. She closed her eyes tightly to hold them back. His breath hit her ear again sending hot prickles into her spine that radiated heat to the rest of her body. Her heart began to ache and her stomach was full of butterflies. She had stood silent for so long thinking of what to say. Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped around her to grab her around the opposite hip and pulled her back against his chest. Kagome couldn't think of what to do or say. She wanted to stay and didn't. His other hand reached up and unzipped the side of her dress. Again, the woman remained silent in her conflict. He slipped his hand inside her dress and pressed his hand across the flat of her belly, making the burning she felt even stronger. Finally, she had to do something. Turning quickly in her arms so his hands came across her back she looked up at the seductive youkai that held her. _

"_I can't." She whispered with a small sob, the tears finally overflowing. _

_ Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her hips, looking softly into her large glossy eyes. He could see the conflict that was within her. He re-secured her dress and reached up to cup her face in one of his large hands. Slowly, he stroked her face without breaking their eye contact. After a long silence he leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. He took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders, then took her to the car for the ride home. Nothing was said between them and when they were back at the shrine she tried to say something to him, but only a squeak came out. Then he was gone._

Kagome looked at the pile of fabric on the floor. The dress lay slumped on the floor were she had left it the night before. She had spent the day moping around the house, and she was not entirely sure why. In her mind she knew that it was because of the night before, and the fact that she felt ill from crying herself to sleep. However, her heart was hurting and this is what didn't make any sense to her. She barely knew him. Sure, if you wanted to get technical, she had known him for over five hundred years, but not really. Their relationship had been one of victim and predator, but this was a different animal altogether.

The woman glanced at her clock and saw that it was about two in the morning and she had not been to sleep yet. She sat up in her bed and flipped her raven locks over her shoulder. Grabbing a sweater from her closet she headed down stairs and out the front door without any slippers. She walked into the courtyard of the shrine and wandered in circles over the cold concrete keeping her head down in thought and mock concentration. The cold was permeating her feet and was creeping up her calves. The cold was distracting her from the hurt in her chest and the flames in her stomach, and she figured this was a good thing. Finally stopping her aimless pursuit she lifted her head to the sky and looked at the moon. The crescent moon.

This plunged her back into her thoughts of him and the strange happenings of the night before. She shivered remembering his warm fingertips on her flesh and the river of heat they left as they ghosted down her back. The intense burning came back strong again. Then her cheek blushed and became warm where he had left her a gentle kiss. Kagome placed her hand over her cheek to try to feel the warmth with her hand. Suddenly, her eyes began to sting and prickle as she felt the tears returning. Dropping to her knees in the middle of the courtyard she slumped over in pain when her whole body began to ache from the loss of his warmth.

The next morning Kagome woke feeling tired and groggy. She stumbled to the bathroom for a hot shower to try to feel more human. She knew that she had classes today but was not interested in going. Deciding to get out and do something; anything. When she was dressed and ready she told her mom she was going out. The young woman snatched her purse from the hall table and opened the door. She stopped abruptly at a figure standing in front of the doorway. Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Hi, Kagome." The girl said.

"Oh, hi Rin. I wasn't expecting you." The shocked woman managed.

"Were you going out?" She glanced at Kagome's purse.

"Yeah, I needed to get out for the day. What are you doing here?" She shook her head and closed her eyes while asking her question.

"I came to see you." Rin smiled lightly.

"Oh, would you like to come in?" Kagome made to go back inside, but Rin clasped her hand.

"No, lets go out."

"Oh, all right." Kagome shut the door and the two woman walked away together. Rin's arm wrapped around Kagome's.

They walked down the shrine steps and onto the street. Kagome led her friend into the shopping district that was nearby. They looked in different shops but didn't talk. They had made their way to a little outdoor cafe where they each got a hot tea and sat down.

"So, what happened the other night?" Rin finally blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was choking on her drink.

"You know what I mean. Remember I am not as young as I look." She sneered at the woman across from her. "Lord Sesshoumaru as been quit upset since your dinner together. What happened?"

"We went to a business dinner, he whisked me away when one of the guys was eyeballing me and we went home." Kagome looked sheepishly over her glass, not wanting to say anymore.

"And." Rin insisted.

"Nothing. Really, nothing happened." Kagome tried to be convincing, but this was never one of her strong suits.

"I don't buy it. He is so upset right now. I've never seen him like this. Did the guy from the meeting do something to you?"

"No, he didn't. Why would Sesshoumaru-sama be so upset?" Kagome set down her cup and her finger went for her chin like anytime she was thinking.

"That's what I am trying to find out. I figured he was upset because you left, but you seem to think not." Rin said into her cup without looking the shocked miko in the eyes.

"He might be." Kagome finally admitted, setting her cup down and lowering her head.

"So, you _are_ upset as well. I knew it." Rin smiled.

"I've been going crazy for the past two days. I don't know what to think about any of it." Kagome looked pleadingly at her friend.

"There is no thinking involved in these types of things, Kagome." Rin smiled and placed a hand on Kagome's giving a light squeeze.

The miko was glad for her friendship with the sweet girl that she knew from the past. She always made things simple. For now her heart was still aching, just like the daiyoukai the sat quietly in his study staring out the window.

The ache in his chest confused him, but he also understood it. He was unsure why after all this time he would find this miko again, and why such a bond would form between them. He had never felt a bond like this before. There was something more to it, even more then what he felt with his Rin. Maybe, not stronger but definitely different. Either way he looked at it, his heart was crying out and it called for the fragile miko. He was needing her with him. _He_ was needing.


	8. Fragile

The quiet daiyoukai sat on the couch in his living room staring across at the sweet face of his ward. He was not smiling at her though. His expression was quite different. His brow was furrowed and his eyes narrowed. The girl in the armchair just smiled in her sweet innocent way that melted him every time, waiting for him to relent. The stoic face remained without a word being spoken for such a long time; Rin was starting to think that it wouldn't work this time.

"Please." She pleaded one more time.

"Why do you feel the need to do this?" He finally spoke.

"It's just for one week. The other girls in my class are going. Besides it's not like I'm not old enough." Her eyes rolled as she finished her argument.

"Is this what you really want to waist your money on?"

"It's not a waist. We are traveling. Didn't you once say that travel rounds out a person." She played her card well."Besides wouldn't you like some time alone?"

"I suppose that some time alone would be agreeable right now." He had to admit that it did sound appealing to have some peace and quiet. "Very well, Rin."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." The girl squealed as she throw herself at the youkai and hugged him.

Inside he smiled. He so loved pleasing his sweet little girl; no matter how many years went by she was still his little girl. It was his duty to protect her, and keep her safe. The excited girl ran upstairs to pack for her latest excursion. Sesshoumaru returned to his study and stared out the window again, thinking of what he will do with his time.

Rin left on a Saturday morning and Sesshoumaru had spent the first few days lounging around the house and tending to a few business matters. By the time Wednesday had come he was getting a bit bored. He was in the living room, laying on the couch with a book. The sliding door was open to let the cool spring breeze come through the house, it reminded him of old times. Just as he was starting to doze off, the door bell rang. He set down his book on the table and went to the door. He wasn't expecting anything or anyone. When he opened the door he saw a woman with raven hair and a look of shock on her face. Kagome's mouth was gaping at the youkai lord in front of her. He was wondering why she might be this way; it's not as if they hadn't seen each other before. The problem was that he was only half dressed. In his relaxation alone he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Kagome blinked hard and then cleared her throat.

"Rin invited me over." She whispered with embarrassment.

"Rin is not here. She is in Spain right now, and wont be back until Friday evening." His voice was smooth as it always was, but his face showed the slightest bit of confusion.

"That's strange she sent me a card asking me to come over today." Kagome blushed slightly.

"May I see the invitation, please?" He put out his hand.

Kagome pulled the card from her bag and handed it over to his waiting hand. He scanned the card carefully, and then lowered it. He looked perturbed when he looked up and Kagome flinched. Then his face softened again.

"It appears that we have been set up." He said monotonically.

"What?" She asked back at him, her face now showing confusion.

"Rin sent this the day before she left." It suddenly dawned on the unsuspecting miko what her cunning little friend had done.

"I'm sorry. I'll go. Sorry to bother you." She turned to walk away.

"You don't have to go." He called after her."Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kagome stopped with her back to the man, thinking about what Rin had said when they were at the cafe. _"There is no thinking involved in these types of things." _With that thought in mind she turned around with a smile and her hair whipping around her face. She quietly nodded in the affirmative that she would stay. A slight smile came to his lips. _That little meddler_. He thought to himself with a slight grin. _She will be dealt with upon her return._ In the mean time he will enjoy his company.

He welcomed her into his home again and the two stood quietly together feeling a bit of unease from the last time they had spent together. Kagome felt like she had to say something. That she had to explain herself. When she looked up at him, she couldn't help but stare again at his flawless form. She gulped and knew that she would have to say something.

"Would you mind putting on a shirt." She managed weakly.

"Oh. Sorry." He really had _not_ noticed that he was without, and grabbed a shirt from a basket of laundry that was oddly sitting on the dining room table.

"So, you are living the bachelors life with Rin gone." Kagome smiled at him, then eyed the laundry and the few scattered plates.

"Ah, yeah, I guess I am. She does take care of a lot around here." He was actually embarrassed; she noticed, and giggled.

"Let me help with some of this." She took up the various plates and headed for the kitchen.

"No, you don't have too." He took her by the shoulder. "Lets go out. I'll only be a minute to change."

Kagome agreed and he was down the hall quickly. He returned after a short wait with jeans and a henley. Kagome smiled at him, and he gave her a stern look when he saw that she had cleared all of the plates to the kitchen.

"I was bored." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Lets go. I can see you are as much of a pain as Rin." He huffed half-heartedly.

They got into his car and were out into the city within minutes. He drove them to a pleasant looking restaurant that she had never seen before. She had worried that she would be underdressed, but the atmosphere was casual. Her jeans and peasant top were rather lovely. Sesshoumaru particularly liked it because it enhanced all of her features. Once they were seated Kagome took the lead.

"I'm sorry about the last time we were out together." Her posture was insecure. "I felt that it wouldn't have been right."

"Because it's me?" He asked tentatively.

"No. That has nothing to do with it." Her eyes shot up to meet his. "I had just finished telling you that I didn't want a one night stand, and if we had..."

"I didn't ask for a one night stand Kagome." His eyes were transfixed on hers.

"Really." She stuttered. "What? Wait so how did I go from number one on your hit list five hundred years ago to wanting a relationship with me."

"Five hundred years will change a man, Kagome." He smirked at her. "But only slightly."

"This is all so unexpected." She brushed her hand through her hair. "I would have never guess that you were such a nice guy."

"Well, don't let my half-hearted attempts to kill you and my prejudice half brother be the determining factors." He teased her again.

"So, I have a question for you then." She leaned on her hands with her elbows on the table.

"Sure. Anything you would like to know." His statement was more of a question.

"Why, have you been donating to my families shrine all these years." He sat up straight, knowing he was caught, per se.

"And how do you know about that?"

"Rin told me. Before you ask, she's known about me all along. She told me herself." Kagome raised her brow.

"Well, I thought that it was best for the future to be secure, so that the past could unfold." His answer seem ambiguous to her.

"So, you figured that supporting the shrine would ensure that I would travel back in time." She tried to clarify.

"Yeah, that sounds right." He had conceded.

"Did you ever think that if we had to leave the shrine and I didn't travel through time; that Inuyasha would have stayed sealed, the jewel would not have come back to your time, and you would not have had any of the encounters that you did. Like Rin, or me." She tried to be logical.

"This is true. None of those things would have happened, but who is to say that it wasn't suppose to happen that way to begin with." He countered her argument with a philosophical point.

"O'kay. If you could choose again would you give it all up and change things." She asked pointedly.

"No." He sat back.

Kagome knew that he was satisfied with his life and was happier the way he was now. She could read it in his look and his body language. He was so different today and all because of what happened so long ago. The pair talked of lighter subjects as they ate their dinner. Things were light and comfortable between them. Kagome felt her heart aching and the burning in her body as she looked at him. His piercing eyes could see through her. He could feel her aura soften and relax. They continued to talk after dinner was gone. Sesshoumaru had ordered a glass of wine for each of them to finish the night off.

When they returned to his home they sat outside on his large patio. Kagome took off her shoes and put her feet up on the chairs cushion. Sesshoumaru talked about how things have changed over the years, and how it effected him; of Rin and their adventures together.

"She really is like a daughter to you isn't she?" Kagome said respectfully.

"She is. I care deeply for her and protect her fiercely."

"You always did. I always admired how you came to her aid whenever she was in trouble. I was always a bit jealous." She rocked slightly in her chair.

"Why would you be jealous?" He tilted his head to look at her. "Inuyasha was alway protecting you."

"Not as much as you would think." She said quietly.

"I might. I saw how he chased after the clay miko constantly." His eyes narrowed on the thought, and looked away.

"You knew?"

"I did." He looked back at her. "I saw how it hurt you, too."

Kagome buried her face in her knees and took in a deep breath to try to hold back the tears that were stabbing at her eyes. She hated that she was always being abandoned. First by Inuyasha and then by time. A strong arm wrapped around her back and another under her legs. Sesshoumaru effortlessly picked her up and set her down in his lap; wrapping both arms around her and holding her gently. This pushed Kagome over the edge and she began to sob uncontrollably. He cradled her for a long time until she calmed down. Finally, she looked up at him, then laid her head against his firm chest. This little miko was so strange he thought. The past effects her so much. Her heart is so big and loving. He hoped that he would receive some of that love one day. Then he would tell her the truth. For now she needed comfort. She is so strong and yet so fragile. So very fragile.


	9. Warmth

Kagome woke the next morning in a strange bed. She looked around the room and at the bed she was laying in. There was no other person in the room. She looked out the window and saw the warm colors of the rising sun coming through the drapes. She pushed the blanket back and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms up in the air. Trying to remember what had happened the night before she thought hard. Sesshoumaru had taken her to dinner. They talked for a while outside, and then she was crying in his arms. What else happened? She wondered to herself as she stood and walked to the door. The door opened to a hallway that was familiar. It was the upstairs hallway of Sesshoumaru's house. She did not recognize the room though. She was sleeping in the room at the end of the hall; it must be the spare bedroom she determined. The next door was the bathroom, were she stopped and relieved herself, splashed some water on her face, and ran her fingers through her hair. Kagome walked down stairs. It was still early and it didn't appear that the lord of the house was awake yet. In order to busy herself she went to the kitchen and began cleaning all the dishes that she had placed there the day before.

Once she finished with the dishes she went for the refrigerator to see what was there. Surprisingly, he did have food in it. She was half expecting a bottle of mustard and something moldy, she giggled. The woman started grabbing at ingredients and loading them into her arms. After getting the items on the counter she went for the pantry and the cupboards. Once she had everything she needed she turned on the stove and started cooking. The kitchen was soon filled with the smell of foods cooking and coming together into a meal. Before long Kagome saw someone stirring at the end of the downstairs hallway. The kitchen was conveniently placed directly across from this hallway which allowed her an easy view. Sesshoumaru came into view rubbing his eyes, wearing his pair of sweatpants and his hair flowing beautifully about his waist, perfect as it always was. He looked up at the woman in his kitchen and gave a vague smile before crossing the dining room to the bar. He sat on one of the stools in front of the stove and leaned on the countertop.

"Good morning." Kagome smiled.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Are you hungry?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." He reached across the bar and placed his hand on her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

His eyes were like molten gold looking at her. She felt them burn into her and her core exploded in heat. Her spine began to prickle as he rubbed his finger gently over her cheek. He was very affectionate in the morning, she thought to herself. Everything that he has done has surprised her. He really was a wonderful person. It was now understood what Rin saw in him all those years ago. In that moment she wished that she had taken the time to get to know him back then. Although, Inuyasha would not have allowed it. Her heart began to ache again at the idea of knowing him better during their time in the past.

"I did. Thank you for letting me stay." Kagome looked back down at the pot when he took his hand back.

"You fell asleep in my arms. I don't think I had much choice in the matter." He grinned.

"I'll go after you eat, and I've cleaned up my mess." She didn't look up at him when she said this.

"No." He snapped. "I mean. I would like you to stay."

"I need to take a shower and change. I should go home." She tried to be convincing. She really did want to stay, but was still unsure.

"That can be arranged." He sat up straighter as he woke more.

"O'kay. I guess so. What do you want to do?" She asked as she divided food onto plates.

"We could go out, or we could stay here." He said with a bit of weariness in his voice.

"What would we do here?" She said playfully at him.

"I don't know. I'm sure that we could think of something." The corner of his mouth curled up at her playful jests.

"I could clean up for you." She had walked around the bar and set a plate in front of him.

He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her close. "Or, I could clean you up."

Kagome opened her mouth in surprise at his comment, but laughed instead. She felt that things between them were more relaxed then she first thought. So, she smiled coyly and sat down once he had released her wrist. The pair ate in relative silence except for the many sideways glances they made at one another, and the occasional giggle that Kagome would let out. It had been so long since she felt this light hearted. She was really feeling like her old self again. When they were both done Kagome took away the plates and Sesshoumaru left to get dressed. He returned in a pair of khaki pants and a green button up shirt. The sleeves rolled to the elbow as always, and his hair pulled back again. Kagome had finished cleaning up everything and was ready for what he had planned. He took her by the hand while handing her her purse, and pulled her to the garage.

"So, we are going out then?" She asked.

"First, we are taking you home to shower and change." He informed her with a tone that brooked no argument.

"Then what?" She inquired suspiciously, while he pulled the car out of the garage.

"You'll find out."

He would not elaborate any more then that. She prodded him the whole way to the shrine, but got nothing out of him. His unexpected playfulness was refreshing. Never had she ever thought of the great Lord Sesshoumaru being a tease, or even playful in anyway. Time really changes a person she figured. After a shower and changing her clothes she skipped down stairs to the man waiting for her. When she reached the bottom stair she hears voices.

"She has been through a lot." She heard her mother say.

"I am aware of this." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I don't think she could take another heartache this soon." She heard a cup clank on the table. "It took her a long time to get over her friends being lost in the past. She never really got over that."

"What about Inuyasha?" His voice was quiet.

"She was upset for a while, but she knew a long time before that, that things would not work out with him." Her mom was speaking softly and tenderly. "He hurt her very much, and she suffered for that. I would not like to see that happen again."

"I understand. I assure you that I have no intention of hurting her." His voice was firm.

"Intension are good, but it's what you do." Her wise mother said.

"I care deeply for her, mam. I wish to make her happy. I have waited a long time to be with her. Believe that my intensions are pure." His voice was full of conviction.

"I believe you." Her mom said in finality.

Kagome tiptoed back up the stairs and then bounded down as loudly as she could to announce herself. When she swung into the kitchen her mom and Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled. Kagome looked from one to the other with her own smile.

"Are you ready?" She asked the youkai lord.

"Ready whenever you are." He stood and took her hand. Kagome looked up into his eyes, while hers glistened with the warmth she felt.

"See you later mom." Kagome waved with her free hand and the pair left the house.

Rin returned home late Friday night. All the lights in the house were off, and she knew that her lord would be asleep. She walked into the house as quietly as she could with her baggage. Pulling her bag up to her chest so it didn't clatter on the floor she made her way to the staircase. She took her stuff upstairs to her room and put a few things away. She was starving and needed something to eat. They had missed dinner trying to catch the connecting flight home. She snuck back down the stairs into the living room. It was then that she noticed that the house was clean. That was unexpected. He always trashed the house when she left. As she tip toed along she wondered if he had hired someone this time. When she looked up toward the kitchen she saw the light of the refrigerator and the door was propped open. She walked into the kitchen to say hello, but she stopped when Kagome stepped back from the fridge door instead of Sesshoumaru. Her raven hair was a little tousled and she wore one of Sesshoumaru's white button up shirts with white panties.

"Welcome back Rin."

Kagome had poured a glass of cold water and was drinking it like nothing was odd about the situation. Rin stared gapping at the woman. Slowly, a smile crept across her face. Without warning a strong hand was on her shoulder and Rin turned her head to see her youkai protector standing over her with a smile of his own.

"Welcome home." He said and moved past her.

He took up the glass that the miko had been drinking from and took a gulp of water for himself. The two looked at each other as if Rin wasn't even standing there. Finally, she coughed deliberately to get their attention. Sesshoumaru took Kagome around the waist and scooped her up in his arms while the woman laughed. He edged past the girl standing dumbfounded at what she had just witnessed. Incredible, it worked; she thought to herself with great self satisfaction. She heard Sesshoumaru call good night to her as the couple disappeared down the hall.

Sesshoumaru laid next to Kagome's sleeping form. He brushed back a piece of her hair that was resting across her cheek. For one without experience it was amazing to him that she was such a talented woman. His heart felt warm and whole for the first time in centuries. True warmth.


	10. Fearful

Spring was in full bloom with all it's beautiful flowers. Kagome felt like spring had bloomed in her life as well. Life had a renewed vigor for her, and everyone around her had noticed. Things were different for Kagome after she opened up to Sesshoumaru and they had become close. They spent a couple of days a week together, and she would stay with him at least once a week. Rin was excited about the whole thing, and took up the rest of Kagome's time. She had waited for so many years to see her lord happy.

Rin was keen to his feelings, and had known for years that he had some regrets from the past about the little miko. He had saved her on a few occasions without knowing precisely why. It was easy for Rin to understand these things. She really did have a way of simplifying matters. Rin's plan to bring the two together had worked perfectly. She knew that if she had left it alone that Sesshoumaru would have moped around the house and not done anything, and Kagome was so unsure of herself that she would have avoided the stoic lord altogether. She couldn't have that. Besides, who wants an angry daiyoukai stalking around the house.

Kagome was attending a few more classes and getting through more of her studies. Sesshoumaru and Rin were happy to help her when they could. Although Sesshoumaru would end up distracting her in the end. She would always laugh about it later, but would try to be frustrated when he would begin to divert her attentions. Ultimately, everyone was happy with their current situation. Kagome felt a connection and a wholeness that she was lacking, Sesshoumaru felt complete in his heart, and Rin felt like her family was almost complete.

Kagome was walking home from the bus stop in the afternoon, and stopped in a cafe for a cup of tea to carry home. She was in her, now usual, cheerful mood when she was stopped by a man on the street.

"Would you help me young woman?" He said with a silky voice.

"Oh." Kagome stopped abruptly not expecting a person in front of her. "Sure."

"Could you direct me to the Higurashi Shrine." The man asked her.

"That's dumb luck. I am Kagome Higurashi. I am going home now. Follow me." Kagome said with a smile to the stranger.

Because she was lost in her own thoughts she was unsure what the man looked like. She hadn't really bothered to look at who was talking to her. She looked sideways at the man to get a better look at the man she was escorting to the shrine. He was a relatively tall man, with short black hair, and brown eyes. He was in all honestly, fairly nondescript. He wore a simple black suit with a white shirt and tie, and black shoes.

"What business do you have at the shrine? If you don't mind me asking?" She said after a moment of evaluating the gentleman.

"I have business with the shrines caretaker." He said simply, and then turned his head to look at her. "Have you lived at the shrine long?"

"All my life." Kagome's voice was proud.

"Really. That's interesting." His eyes moved forward again.

Kagome led the man to the shrine and retrieved her grandfather for the man. The two men sat together talking for a long time. Finally, they got up and went out into the shrines large grounds. Kagome had a strange feeling about things all of a sudden, and watched over her grandfather from a distance. The men walked into one of the shrine storehouses, and she imagined that her grandfather was looking for something. Kagome wanted to know what was happening with this stranger. After a while the two exited the storage room, and they moved to another one that was farther back on the shrines property.

Kagome followed after the men again. Keeping herself hidden from sight she tried to get close enough to listen. Edging herself closer to the entrance she strained to listen to any conversation that was going on inside. Kagome could hear her grandfather mumbling to himself and some boxes shuffling around. He was definitely looking for something. The young woman edge around the corner slightly to try to get a view of what was going on inside. She saw her grandfather on a step stool pushing around boxes and piles of items on a top shelf at the back of the store room. The stranger was standing behind him silently observing.

"Ah, here it is." Her grandfather chirped in triumph.

"Very good." The stranger said as his voice grew deeper and more sinister. "Bring it to me."

When Kagome's grandfather turned around to were his face was visible, she gasped. His eyes were lifeless like the times that she had seen people being controlled by demons in the past. He stretch out his arms and handed a long box over to the stranger. The man opened the box directly, and reached inside. The man pulled up a sword by it's sheath. Gripping the sheath in his right hand he raised it up in front of him, and gripped the hilt with his left. The man pulled sharply on the hilt of the sword to strike the blade from it's prison. A swirl of demonic aura wrapped around the blade as the metal began to thrum with a pulse.

"On to the next piece of business." The man said as he turned around.

When he turned around the doorway was empty though he could sense that she had been there. With a wicked grin the man transformed. His hair grow to his waist and red marks etched into his cheeks, one on each side. Two small horns sprouted from the top of his head and two fangs pushed past his lips. His suit faded to a black hakama and kimono, with a deep green obi around his waist. He pushed the sheath into his obi and thrust the sword sideways, slicing through the air, and stopping to rest it at his side. Kagome's grandfather fell to the floor untouched and unconscious.

Kagome ran back to the house as quick as she could. She raced up the stairs and into her room. Once inside she began to tear apart her room looking for something. She rifled through her closet and then her drawers, before running back down stairs. Her mom and Sota were sitting in the kitchen; both looking after the frantic woman that burst through the door panting.

"You guys need to get out of here." Kagome half yelled between breaths.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Her brother yelped.

"That man is not what he seems. I think he is youkai. You guys need to get out of here now." Kagome yelled the last as she pulled Sota from his seat.

She pulled them from the house and out into the courtyard. "Mom, have you seen my bow and arrows?"

"I think they are still in the well house. I left them there when you came back." Her mom stopped and looked at her daughter with those eyes that spoke so many felling to her.

"I'll be fine mom. You two get away now." Her daughter was stern about them leaving.

After her mother and brother were heading down the shrine steps she turned to head for the well house. When she was facing back the way they had come, she saw him. The youkai that she knew was the stranger she led here. He stood fifty feet from her across the courtyard. He smiled at her and gave a small chuckle about her bravery. Sizing up her options, Kagome decided to take the chance at a sprint to the well house. It was just a short distance on her left. Although he was youkai, she might be able to make it in time. She had to at least try. With a quick side step she was off and running for the small shack. To her surprise the strange youkai did not move to come after her as quickly as she had expected. He merely walked without concern toward her. For a moment she thought about the times that Sesshoumaru had tried to kill her and how he moved in much the same way. It was then that she realized that he was going to kill her, but not if she could get to her weapon first.

She darted into the well house without shutting the door behind her. With a calculated jump she made it to the bottom of the steps in one agile leap. Her mom was right. Next to the well frame was her bow and a quiver of arrows. Grabbing the bow and slinging the quiver over her shoulder with another quick leap up the steps she was standing in the doorway again. The dark youkai was still leisurely crossing the courtyard to the well house. Kagome ran out into the open courtyard for some room and nocked an arrow. Taking aim at center mass she pushed her spiritual powers into the arrow and let it loose. The arrow flew swiftly through the air in the direction it was fired, but it whizzed past the left shoulder of the youkai that still pursued her. Kagome pulled back and fired again; the flare of her spiritual power engulfing the arrow. The menacing youkai twisted his sword in a circular motion in front of his chest and knocked away the arrow. Kagome gasped in horror as her arrow was easily tossed aside.

"Now it is time for you miko."

Sesshoumaru sat slumped on his couch looking through a book, but not really reading it. Suddenly, he sat up straight as a rail. His ears twitched slightly as his eyes narrowed. Kagome. She was upset he thought to himself. What is bothering her? He thought to himself. No, she's not upset. She feels fearful and threatened. Sesshouamaru stood and moved for his study in a blur of movement. Someone is after her. A thick feeling of fear ran through him when he thought about someone trying to take her from him. Sesshoumaru was filled with fear. _He_ was fearful.


	11. Anger

Black locks of hair mingled together as the dark youkai leaned in close to the woman and sniffed hard at her neck. He ran the tip of his nose along her flesh as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. She tried hard not to show her fear, but she was certain that he would smell it on her. The youkai took in another deep breath through his nose before coming away from her flesh.

"You smell like dog, my little miko." He said while leaning down on one knee to look her in the eye.

"I am not your miko." She said firmly and with a healthy dose of disgust in her voice.

"Apparently you prefer mangy dogs, but no matter. It appears that you have not mated with him, so it is sufficient." The dark youkai stood and walked a short distance away from Kagome.

"Why would you say we are not mated?" Kagome knew that he was right, but was trying to play any card she had.

"I guess you wouldn't know little human. He has not claimed you yet. Although, I can tell that he wants to." He turned quickly to look at her and walked in close again.

He leaned down and grabbed her chin; lifting her face to his. He leaned down to bring his face close to hers again. It was true that they were sleeping together, but there wasn't any claiming of mates or any such things between them. Kagome wasn't prepared for anything like that, at least she didn't think so. Although, right now the only person she could think of right now was Sesshoumaru, and seeing him again.

"I would assume that the problem is you then." He sneered at her. "You are unsure, aren't you. How that must hurt your inu. You are cruel."

He pushed her face away and laughed when he stood straight, glaring over her crumpled form. In her heart she knew that he spoke the truth. She knew that Sesshoumaru wanted more, but wouldn't push her to decide. She was cruel, the evil youkai was right.

"This is fortunate for me, though. Because the Shikon miko will be mine." His lips curled into a sinister smile.

Kagome would have gasped but she couldn't at that point. She knew that she had to keep a brave face, and wait for an opportunity. Survival aside, her heart was hurting from what the black youkai had said and the truth of his statement. She was hurting him, and she had known it. Firming her resolve in order to survive first, and then she would deal with Sesshoumaru later.

"I will not be anyones." She snapped at him.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter." He smirked in arrogance. "I did need one other thing from you, my feisty little priestess."

"I wont help you." She insisted.

"I think you will, or I will have to talk to your grandfather so more. Or, perhaps that sweet little brother of yours." He glared down at her.

"What do you want?" She half sobbed.

"Tell me were the sacred jewel is." Kagome looked up in shock at the strange youkai.

"It's gone." She said with a note of questioning in her voice.

"It's not gone. I can feel it's presence." He stalked closer to her again.

"It can't be. I wished on the jewel over eight months ago and it's gone. That is the truth." She pleaded.

"If the jewel is gone then why do I feel it? Why can a smell it? Tell me that, little one."

"I don't know. It's gone though, so you have no need for me. I have not been the protector of the jewel for many months now. I am of no use to you now." She lowered her head as she tried to bargain with him.

"Now, that's not true." He lifted her head again and began to smell her neck.

Kagome stiffened when his tongue slithered over the vein in her neck. He continued to her ear and she pulled away from his grasp. He knelt in his spot, his hand empty from her face and staring wide eyed at her. Suddenly, Kagome felt like things had taken a terrible turn for the worse. The dark youkai narrowed his eyes at her, and that sinister grin curled across his lips.

"I see." He whispered to himself. "What a selfish inu-youkai."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"That greedy dog. He was trying to keep you all for himself." The youkai stood up and walked a few steps away from her.

He rubbed his chin while deep in his thoughts before turning back to the woman that sat on the floor. Her hands chained, palms flat against the ground, supporting her between her knees, and her legs folded underneath her. She blinked at him with confusion.

"You don't know do you?" When Kagome's blank look was her answer the youkai roared in laughter. "My sweet simple little miko."

He returned to her, once again kneeling in front of her. He reached up and stroked her hair back like he was stroking a cat. His fangs showed through his grin, making him even more menacing then before.

"This all worked out too well, my dear." His eyes grew dark while looking at her. "Very well indeed. I will have to make you mine."

The great inu-youkai took to his study in a flurry of wind to get what he needed. Scattered around the study were his different pieces of armor and his swords. They were mounted on the wall for display, mostly so people wouldn't question them. He was known for his antiques so it was a convenient 'hiding' place for all his weaponry. In as little as five minutes he was in his traditional garb and donning his swords. Once he was prepared he was engulfed by his orb of light and he disappeared from the room, and whizzing across town to the shrine.

Once he reappeared in the courtyard of the shrine he looked around for any signs of Kagome. The courtyard was deserted. He walked toward the house; scenting the air for any trail. He wasn't far from the well house when her scent was overwhelming. She had fought here, he observed. He walked a little farther, following the scent of her arrows path. Once he caught the scent of the youkai that had been in her path, his fangs were bared and he let a low growl slip from his throat. He knew this youkai. What was that filth doing in this part of the country? He was going to pay for this. He followed the scent were it moved toward the shrine steps, but before he was at the steps he could smell it. They had fought here. She had fought hand to hand with the sinister youkai. She was overpowered and taken away.

Sesshoumaru lifted his face to the sky, scenting the air for the direction they had gone. Where was that trash taking her? He caught the scent, he wasn't too far behind. The light wrapped around him again as he folded into the orb and zipped away to the South. As Sesshoumaru followed the scent of the youkai and his miko, his beast growled with rage. How could he have been so careless? He growled again in anger. Deep anger.


	12. Rage

The white light of Sesshoumaru's traveling orb dashed through Tokyo's southern districts. Following the scent of his miko and the dark youkai that captured her; he whizzed wildly about as the scent twisted and turned as it went. His inner breast was growling and struggling to free itself as his anger grew and festered. Before long he was out of the city and making his way into the country side. Once he was over the rise of a hill he touched down in the green grass that was covering the top of the little mound. The light disappeared as his figure materialized, and moko-sama flowed in the slight breeze along with his silvery locks. He lifted his nose to the sky again to catch the scent again and reaffirm his direction. With a confirmation and fresh scent he was enveloped by the light again, and he zipped away.

"That isn't possible." Kagome wailed at her youkai captor.

"And why not?" His question was silky and sinister.

"When I made the wish on the jewel it disappeared." She protested.

"So, you thought it would just disappear." He paced back to the miko.

"What else would have happened to it?" She argued still. "I wished that all those lives that had been disrupted by the jewel would be restored. Then I was thrown back to my own time, at the bottom of the well _without_ the jewel."

"So, you thought." He laughed at her. "You would have never thought that the jewel would take on a different form, did you."

"No. I didn't think of that." Kagome lowered her head in defeat.

"It was originally inside your body according to your story." He knelt before her again. "Why wouldn't it return there?"

"But, why wouldn't I know about it?" She began to sob. "Why wouldn't I be able to tell that I carried it again?"

"You didn't know that it was there the first time, and you didn't know that I was youkai." His lips curled with an evil smile. "You may be slipping; but, I don't think so. Those arrows you fired at me were quit powerful. I would think that the jewel kept itself hidden."

Kagome looked up at the black youkai with tears brimmed in her eyes. What he said, did make sense. Why did the jewel have to come back to me? She mentally cursed the jewel, and the pain and suffering that she knew it would bring. She had just finished with this a few month ago, and now to be in the throws of it again, was almost too much to bear. Kagome slumped over onto her knees and began to cry harder.

The country side was becoming thicker and wilder as the daiyoukai continued his search. The trees were growing heavier and more alive. While he flew along he could sense a few lesser youkai traveling in the forest, but payed them no mind. He thought of his miko and what that bastard could be doing to her. Thing between them were good, but he had never actually claimed the miko for his own. She would be vulnerable in that manner. The thought of a forced claim made his eyes bleed red and his beast growl out loud. He pushed himself faster, his thoughts driving him to force his limits.

"How can you know that?" Kagome sat in astonishment.

"Do you doubt me, little miko?"

"I guess not. That would explain a few things." Kagome relaxed slightly as she thought about what she had been told.

"You are not just the Shikon miko, but _you are_ the Shiko jewel itself." His grin exposing his fangs again. "Why do you think that dog was so interested in you?"

"Sesshoumaru and I are friends." She spat suddenly.

"Friends." He tipped his head sideways at her. "I thought you might be a little more then friends, from the smell of it."

"Maybe we are, but that's not your concern." She folded her arms under her breasts and turned her head away. "He is not interested in the Shikon jewel."

"Really." He turned his back to her, while he walked away. "Why else do you think the great Lord Sesshoumaru would be interested in a mere human. It must benefit him."

"That's not true. He is different now." She insisted to her captors back.

"You think so. You really are naive." He laughed. "He has only ever been interested in power. You said you knew him in the past. Think about it for a minute. Why would he want you, except for your power?"

Kagome lowered her head again and thought about his words. Truth be told, that would be the sum of what she had known about the daiyoukai up until recently. Would he go through the trouble to deceive her, just for the power of the sacred jewel? It seemed like too much strife, and if he was the same, he wouldn't go through so much of a hassle. In her heart she began to despair and think that he might be speaking the truth of her youkai lord.

"You may as well give in to the idea that you are mine. You will lend me your power _and_ the power of the Shikon jewel."

"It doesn't matter whether or not Sesshoumaru may be using me, but one thing is for sure. I refuse to help you." Kagome shouted in anger; her tears scattering to the floor.

"Oh, I think you will." He stalked back to her, while reaching behind his back.

"Whether you like it or not."

When he reach the raven haired woman on the floor, he pulled out a coil of leather that looked like a whip. He extended the end as a shock of electricity shot across the woven leather.

Sesshoumaru was getting closer. He could taste it. The flesh of that wretched youkai on his claws, his blood spilt on the ground, and his miko by his side again. Suddenly, a piercing sense of terror ran through his core. Kagome was frightened. What was that bastard doing to her? If she was hurt in anyway that monster would suffer greatly. Not that he wasn't going to suffer anyway, but hurting her would mean it would be prolonged. His beast roared again as he approached the citadel. The rage inside him was about to overflow, and it took more strength then he had ever used to suppress his beast from breaking free, and wreaking havoc over the land. The rage continued to surge as he felt Kagome's aura flux in terror again. His rage was consuming.


	13. Thrilling

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh" Kagome's scream resounded through the stone walls of the old castle and into the outside air.

Sesshoumaru had arrived as the shrieks of the little miko escaped the gates. His eyes flashed crimson and a low growl slipped from his throat. He crashed through the gateway as splinters flew in various directions at high velocity. Bakusaiga was drawn and at the ready for the blood bath that was impending. The points of the daiyoukai's fangs pushed past his lips, and he sprinted down the hallways toward the scent of the woman he sought.

"Nnnnnooooo" Her wails echoed again.

The youkai lord made his may to the lower levels of the dank castle. A large wooden door was the last thing standing between him and his prize. Stopping a few feet from the door he raised his sword into the air over his head and slashed down at the obstruction. The wood exploded and splintered. As the dust settled from his extravagant entrance he saw his adversary standing unaffected at the back of the large stone room with the woman he searched for behind him. A threatening smile curled across the lips of the dark youkai when he saw the state of the youkai lord before him.

"So, you have come for the woman." He said cooly.

"You will return the miko to me." Sesshoumaru said.

The steely persona from hundreds of years past had returned to the daiyoukai's face in an instant.

"Why should I, dog?" The dark youkai said with silken tones.

"Kujaku, you will return her to me." Sesshoumaru raised his sword threateningly.

"You are a self dog aren't you. I think I will keep her, and the power of the Shikon jewel." He moved one foot back, taking on a defensive position. "You thought that you could keep the Shikon jewel all for yourself. That is arrogant."

"I have no need for that blasted thing." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Then you have no need for the miko."

"My reasons for taking the miko are my own, but you will not have her." Bakusaiga sliced through the air and a torrent of energy crushed down on the man across from him.

"Come now, Lord Sesshoumaru. Lets be honest for the little human. You are only interested in the power that she possesses." The dust cleared and the youkai stood the same as before; light shimmering off the barrier that he erected.

"My reasons are my own, you trash." The inu-youkai jumped into the air and lunged at his enemy.

The Bakusaiga slashed down with great power at the evil youkai, but cut air as his target moved out of the way with ease. Quickly the blade was cutting sideways through the air, clipping the edge of a hakama. The horned youkai jumped back again, still no weapon drawn, and the daiyoukai advanced again. His sword now slashed at an angle down across his body, snagging fabric again. Finally, the adversary reached around his back and drew his weapon. A long coil of leather like a whip. He raised his arm with the coil in hand, and released the coil to drop to it's full length. The coil of leather now sparked with electricity, as he flicked his wrist and the end flew into the space between them. The coil licked at the shoulder of the white kimono, cutting into the fabric and releasing some of the electricity that coursed through the whip. The youkai lord winced from the electrical shock.

"Stop, please." Kagome pleaded.

The weapons continued to slash and fly as the two combatants continued their battle. Suddenly, blood was flung through the air and the adversaries back away from one another. The dark youkai grabbed at his left arm as blood began to flow from a deep gash in the fleshy part of his arm. Sesshoumaru grinned slightly at the man across from him. The evil youkai's aura began to swirl and thicken as his eyes glowed acid yellow. He was releasing his true form; he must be desperate.

The youkai chuckled as his face began to elongate and thin fleshy strands grew from his lip and began to flutter. His body grew tall and thick with his hair growing and extending down his back in a single row along the center. His flesh became scaly and a deep glossy blue. The acid colored eyes became large and round inside almond shaped openings. The fangs became a long row of sharp fang like teeth with a long serpentine tongue behind them. Four large stubby legs fitted beneath him as the great length of his body expanded farther. Once he was fully transformed he hissed and snapped at the inu-youkai in front of his massive new body.

"Filthy dragon." Sesshoumaru spat while leaping out of the way of the snapping jaw.

The dragon youkai snarled at the arrogant lord. Suddenly his long slender tail whipped around and broke the chains holding the woman captive. The scaly tail wrapped around the girl tightly and lifted her into the air behind him. A surge of electricity rippled down it's back and into the tail of the dragon; wrapping it's way around the human clutched in it's grasp. Kagome's head flew backwards and her mouth flew open.

"Aaaaahhhhh." She screamed in pain.

"I will use the power of the Shikon jewel to kill you, you disgusting mongrel." The dragon hissed.

A surge of light and power filtered through the dragon and glowed through it's mouth. The great maw opened to a gape as the energy built and grow at the center of the throat. With a sucking in of air and a hiss the dragon released the ball of energy upon his victim. With a flash of light the daiyoukai had moved and was in the air over the right shoulder of the dragon; Bakusaiga raised over his head in mid swing. The blade came down into the thick shoulder muscle of the reptile; a loud rumbling of pain and hissing escaped it's lips. He squeezed down tighter on the poor girl held captive in his coils.

"You will die here." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

"So, you think." The dragon laughed while his whiskers flowed in ripples with his laughter.

The dragon lunged at the inu-youkai with it's enormous jaws, snapping and hissing while the man jumped from his grasp, and the blade made firm contact with the top of the dragons muzzle. Quickly thrashing his massive head sideways he caught the daiyoukai unsuspecting and tossed him forcefully to the far wall.

"Sesshoumaru." The helpless woman yelled.

"Be quiet woman." The dragons massive head curled around to look her in the face. "He has only come to claim the power that you possess as the Shikon jewel. If you wish to be used, I can do that for you."

"You disgust me." She spat. "Either way, I hope that he will cut you to pieces."

The tail constricted tighter on the girls body then shot a bolt of electricity into her. The woman wailed in pain as more of the jewels power was extracted from her. Bakusaiga came down firmly into the body of the scaly beast, and the monster screeched in agony. Quickly and deliberately the blade tore into more flesh as the wielder turned a quick thrust sideways deeper into the beast. The long body of the dragon began to flounder and thrash with pain. With a strong thrust the enormous creature burst upward through stone and wood to escape the confines of the castle walls.

Once free of his stone prison the dragon stretched it's body and drew on the power of the jewel again. As the power of the jewel surged through his body, the wounds began to heal. With every tightening grip he imposed on the small woman more of her physical energy was drained. The outside world was becoming fuzzy as her mind began to drift and unconsciousness was about to take her. She stared hopefully at the large opening that was the exit created by her captor. In a quick flash of white light a large white dog bounded from the hole. He stood menacingly before the dragon, acid dripping from his fangs, growling and snarling at his foe. The great white dog leaped for his opponent just as the woman lost consciousness, and went limp in the coiled tail of the blue dragon.

Sesshoumaru clamped his jaw down on the body of the dragon and began thrashing his head back and forth in an attempt to rip flesh from bone. The bloodied youkai tried to extract more power from the jewel, but found it impossible with the girl unconscious. The claws of the white dog scored the flesh of the dragon again, and again. The blood began to flow and coat the ground where they fought. Knowing that he was losing his grip on the jewel he whipped his tail in order to toss her away.

"This is the end for you, Kujaku." Sesshoumaru growled in the dragons ear. "You will regret the today that you took her."

The great white dog reared up and crushed back down with both large paws on the neck of the dragon. His powerful maw going for the throat, and with a sharp jerk the jugular was ripped from the dragon. The body writhed and thrashed as the blood spilled unstoppable from the hole in its throat. Sesshoumaru held down the head firmly with both of his paws. Once the body had accepted its defeat a roar of victory rang through the country side. The inu-youkai was victorious; sending a thrill through his body that he had not felt in some many years. The kill was thrilling.


	14. Guilty

The great white dog sat back on his hide legs for a while looking over his kill. It had been so long since he had hunted like that. It was such a great feeling and a part of him missed that. Looking over the carcass in front of him the blood had sucked into the ground around him, and was splattered over his large paws. Absently, he lifted his paw and began licking the blood clean. After cleaning himself of the blood he returned to his humanoid form. The white of his kimono and hakama were pristine as always and his swords tucked into his obi. Suddenly, he recalled the little miko being flung away in an act of desperation by the weak dragon. Whipping around to look in the direction that she had been thrown, he spotted her under a tree a short distance away.

In a flash he was by her side. The woman lay lifeless and unconscious at the base of a large tree that edge the clearing where the fight had taken place. Looking over her he could see that she was injured in many places, and she had a lot of blood covering her body. He leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest, and listened for a faint heartbeat. Once he had assessed all of her wounds he softly brushed her hair away from her face to try to gently rouse her. She did not stir at his gentle touch, and so he rubbed his hand against her cheek to get a reaction. Finally, she moved slightly, and began to wake.

"Kagome, you need to wake up." His voice was low and rumbling in his chest.

"Huuuh." The woman squeezed out painfully.

"How do you feel?" The youkai lord asked with a soft tone.

"Awful." She squinted her eyes while trying to sit up.

The daiyoukai gingerly wrapped his arm around her back and helped her up to a seated position. She winced a few times as she tried to straighten her body, but ended up not trying to move any more then she had to.

"You look awful." He said once she was sitting all the way up.

"Gee, thanks." She tried to be angry with him, but she knew it was his way of dealing with what had happened. "Did you kill the jerk?"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder to the pile of flesh behind them, with a wicked smirk on his face. The young woman breathed a sigh of relief at the mutilated mound.

"I see you had fun." She tried to give him a smile, but everything hurt. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, miko. Lets go."

Kagome fell back as she lost consciousness again, and the stoic youkai scooped her petite body into his powerful arms. His light orb wrapped around them both and he darted off towards home.

A few days later Kagome woke up in the spare room at Sesshoumaru's house. She moved to sit up and stopped mid attempt when the pain surged through her whole body.

"Ow." She hissed in her discomfort.

The door flew open immediately with two people standing in the doorway. The one was a tall man with long flowing silver hair, and the other a small brown haired girl.

"What do you need?" They chimed simultaneously.

"Wow." The woman's voice was hoarse and pained. "Room service, hah."

"Anything you need just let us know." Rin squeaked as she knelt by the bed, taking up one of Kagome's hands.

"I would love a shower." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"No." Sesshoumaru said firmly, and both women looked shocked at him. "A bath. I do not want you standing up yet."

The two woman looked one to the other and rolled their eyes with a silent giggle to each other. Sesshoumaru strode sternly across the room and scooped up the injured woman, as Rin jumped clear just in time. With no effort he carried the miko down the hall to the spare bathroom, as the girl trailed behind them. Kagome's arms were wrapped around his neck and she looked up at his face. His eyes were dark and distant, and his features hard and stern. Her heart sunk as she looked away from him and slumped down into his arms. He felt her sorrow, which made him even more upset then he already was. Once they were in the bathroom he gently set Kagome down on a soft chair by the vanity and moved to the large spa tub that was on the other side of the room.

With a firm twist of the knobs the water began to flow. Testing the water for temperature he adjusted the knobs for the right amount of heat. Once the tub was about half full he returned to the injured woman and knelt in front of her. He began to remove her clothes. Kagome was so disturbed by the youkai's strange behavior that she didn't think anything of him taking off her clothes. Although, she had been changed into clean clothes, she was still covered in blood and sweat. She realized that she stank and that it was probably bothering her rescuer. Once she was bare he lifted her from the chair and dipped her down into the warm water of the tub. Without a word he walked away and began to rummage through the cabinets. After a short hunt he returned to the tub with a washcloth and a bar of soap.

"I'll have to go and get you some shampoo." He looked firmly at her for a moment without speaking, then turned away from her and left.

Kagome took the soap and washcloth and dipped them into the water. Rin walked over and turned off the water. She sat on the edge of the large tub with a sad look in her eyes and her face down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He hasn't told me anything about what happened." Rin sniffed as the tears welled in her eyes. "He returned home with you beaten, bloody and unconscious. He was angry and wouldn't say anything to me."

"Why is he so mad, I wonder?" Kagome rubbed the soap over her sore body.

"I hope that you can talk to him and find out what is wrong. I may be wrong, but I think that he feels responsible for what ever it is that happened to you. Would you talk to him please." Rin pleaded as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "So, how are you feeling though? Are you in pain?"

"I'll be fine. I just need a good soak and some more sleep. I'll talk to him Rin, don't worry. Kay." Kagome put a wet hand on Rin's to comfort the disturbed girl.

The door opened to the bathroom, and Rin ran her sleeve under her nose and stood up. The girl exited the bathroom without a word to the youkai lord that had returned. He paid her no mind and went for the woman in the tub. He knelt down by the tub and looked her over as she scrubbed away the grime. He made mental notes of her injuries and evaluated the degree of damage. The two sat in silence in the bathroom, the splashes of water echoing through the hollow room. After several long minutes of silence, Kagome set down the soap and the washcloth. She moved to situate herself sideways in the enormous tub to look at the daiyoukai.

"How long did you know what I was, Sesshoumaru?" Her bluntness surprised him, and he knew that she expected an honest answer.

"Almost from the beginning." He lowered his head slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice remained soft and even.

"It was not important."

"That _is_ important to me. I would have behaved differently if I had known." She rested her cheek on her hands. She was getting tired again.

"That's precisely why I didn't tell you." He stood and turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "I'll be back soon. Finish up."

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to retrieve a clean change of clothes for the little miko. He thought about her questions and about the things that she had said. Why would she act like it was something so important? The important thing is that she is safe, why couldn't she see that? That insufferable woman. She was like this when he knew her five hundred years ago, too. She has always been more concerned about others, and not concerned enough about herself. Then again, she made a good point. If she had known that she was the jewel she may have been more cautious, and the kidnapping would not have taken place. He was still very shaken by the whole ordeal. When the fight was over and he had brought her home, he had kept his composer, but once he was alone that night the fear and the idea of losing her hit him. Losing her would hurt more then anything at this time. He was feeling guilty for her being taken, he was not as cautious as he should have been. He was very guilty indeed.


	15. Joyous

The next few days were very tense in the house. Rin was skirting around the grumpy daiyoukai and Kagome spent most of her time in bed still. She was still recovering from her injuries and trying to figure things out in her mind. The sweet girl that Rin was, she visited with Kagome most of the day, between school and friends. On the other hand the brooding youkai lord was only seen from time to time. After a few days alone Kagome decided it was time for a little discussion with her host.

Kagome edged out of bed slowly, and wrapped a light blanket over her shoulders. She softly walked down the hall, down the stairs with a firm grip on the hand rail, and toward the study of the sullen lord. Once she was standing in front of the door her resolve faltered slightly. She raised her hand to knock on the door but hesitated and lowered her hand to her side again.

"Come in." He called from the other side of the door.

Kagome pushed the door gently and tentatively peered into the room. Sesshoumaru was seated behind his desk looking over some papers, not looking up as she slipped in. The miko was already feeling sore from her trek down the stairs, and she sat in the closest chair. Her chair placed her just to the left of the large wooden desk.

"How are you feeling?" He asked suddenly breaking the silence, but not looking up from his work.

"I'm feeling fine." She said.

Sesshoumaru looked over his papers at her, with a look that clearly stated that he did not believe her. He set down his papers and crossed his arms while leaning back in his chair.

"O'kay. I'm still a bit sore, but I'm getting better." His eyebrow rose into his bangs. "I'm still a bit tired still. There are you happy."

"Dishonesty is not your talent, miko." His eyebrow returned to it's normal position and he rose from his chair.

He walked to where she sat and stood in front of her, and looked her over. He pulled the neighboring chair close to hers. After taking the seat, he took up her hand and clasped it between his two large ones. He closed his eyes like he was expecting to learn something from her hand. After a brief moment he opened his eyes and released her hand, setting it gently back in her lap. The pair looked silently at one another for a time that seemed too long but too short all at once. Finally, he reached up and cupped her face in his hand, and she leaned into it's warmth as she closed her eyes.

"We need to talk Sesshoumaru." She said without opening her eyes.

"What do you wish to talk about miko?" His voice was soft.

"About what happened." She sat up and opened her eyes. "Things were said, and things happened. I think that some of this needs to be cleared up."

"What would you like to know?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"First off. Can we have this conversation on the couch? I need to lay down." She half laughed at him.

He quickly stood and scooped up the unsuspecting woman and whisked her into his room instead. With a soft touchdown he laid her gently in his large bed, and pulled a soft blanket over her. He pulled the chair beside the bed close to the frame and sat down. Kagome smiled softly at his attentions, and thought about how generous he was.

"I need to talk to you about me being _the_ Shikon no Tama. The dragon told me things and I need to know the truth. The truth about it all." She began with a hard topic.

"What truth do you require? You are what you are, and I would not have you change." He said cooly.

"The youkai said that you were with me _because_ I was the jewel. That you were using me for the power that I now possess."

"What do you believe to be the truth?" His voice was unwavering.

"I don't believe him. You never desired the power of the sacred jewel and I don't think that has changed." Her voice was firm with her own conviction.

"Then why do you need to ask? Do you not trust yourself?"

"I think I do. I've been wrong so many times, and to tell the truth I still don't know you that well." She gave him a gentle smile.

"What does your heart tell you? That is the truth, is it not?" He was right. His age showed in his wisdom.

"I need you to tell me. I have to hear it from you, that you are not interested in my powers as the jewel." She insisted.

"Kagome, you know the truth. What would it prove for me to tell you what you know?" He looked down at the floor for a moment.

"I need to hear it. It's a human thing you could say. It's for my own peace of mind."

Knowing that it was just what she said, that it was for her own peace of mind, he looked up at her. Taking up one of her hands he pressed his cheek to her hand, then looked into her eyes.

"I do not desire you for the power that you possess as the Shikon no Tama."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now, why do you blame yourself for what happened?"

"I should have been more aware, Kagome. I failed you, as a protector." His eyes fell with shame, and her heart ached for the pain that he was feeling.

"You did not fail me in anything. Don't be upset about it. If anything, _I _should have been more aware of what was going on. I should be blamed for this, not you." She squeezed his hand gently, because that was all her strength would allow.

"I am to blame. I feel that we will not come to an agreement on this matter. We both feel at fault, and truthfully we both have good arguments here." He smiled lightly up at her.

"Fine, I will take that for now. I hope you know that I will not let this go. We will talk about this again." She repositioned herself in the bed. "There is one last thing that we need to discuss."

"What else is there?" He was actually confused, thinking that all topics had been addressed.

"The dragon told me one other thing. He said that there was one other reason that you came to get me." She looked sideways at him, since she was now laying on her back.

"What would that be?" He asked in confusion.

"I would like to ask why you came to save me, first?" She asked firmly, brooking no argument.

"Why else would I come to rescue you? To protect you." He said in wonderment at her strange turn of conversation.

"O'kay, but why do you feel the need to protect me, Sesshoumaru?" She pushed the question farther.

"Because you are important to me. What are you getting at Kagome?" He was sitting up straight with a wild look on his face. _'What was she getting at?'_ He thought to himself.

"What makes me important to you, Sesshoumaru, I need to know the truth." She half rolled sideways to look him in the face better, and he could see the earnestness in her expression.

Sesshoumaru lowered his face and fidgeted with the edge of the blanket. He rolled the thoughts in his head and figured _'What the hell, better to be brutally honest with her. I have nothing to lose at this point._'

"Kagome, you are so very important to me. I have felt things for you since before you left my brother. I never confronted you knowing your attachment to him. Besides, I did try to kill you, I figured you wouldn't believe me." Kagome smile a little at his awkwardness. "Since I have come to really know you over these last months; I have felt a very strong bond with you." He paused shortly and looked at her with a firm conviction in his eyes. "Kagome, I love you. I wish for us to always be together."

Kagome was surprised. This certainly was not what she was expecting. She thought that it might be because of the gentle relationship that they did share. He was a deeper character then she originally gave him credit for. The sincere look in his eye told her it was the truth.

"Kagome, because I am youkai, thing are different for me; and because you are the Shikon no Tama now, you would undoubtedly live a very long life and not age as other humans do. I would like for us to share our time together." He moved in closer to her, and she squirmed slightly. "Kagome, I want us to be mated. It's like a marriage of sorts. Will you accept me?"

"So, that's it." She said bluntly, and his face fell.

Noticing his dismay she took his face quickly and kissed him softly. He returned his golden gaze to hers, and waited for her to speak again.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. What I was meaning is, _that_ is the real reason that you came for me." She was asking for confirmation.

"Of course." She had confused him again.

"The first thing that I will say is, Yes. I will have you, if you will have me. I love you too, and I know that now." She smiled as his face lightened. "The other thing I have to tell you is something that I will need your help with."

"Yes, anything. What is it?" He was smiling at her.

"I need you to confirm something that the dragon told me." He was confused AGAIN.

"The dragon is a lier you shouldn't believe him." He snapped. "What did he say?"

"He said that you came for me for two reasons. The first we discussed already."

"Yes, and the second?" _'Where was this whole thing going?'_ He thought with some agitation.

"He said the other reason you came was for your pup." Her voice remained level and soft, and she looked on as the daiyoukai was absorbing what she had said.

Sesshoumaru milled over her words and his face fell again as he realized what the implications were. He looked up at her with shocked dismay, and he looked from her face to her stomach several times. His shock began to fade and a smile crept across his face. He reached out to her hidden womb and gently placed a hand over it. He edged onto the bed and laid softly next to her, and put his nose against her belly. He breathed deeply to catch the scent of his seed growing inside of her. When the faint smell of the little pup reached his nose he looked up sharply at her. The smile on his face was all the confirmation that she needed, and she smiled back at him. Leaning up to her, he kissed her deeply as the joy began to overwhelm him. His love had except him and she was going to bare his child. This truly was a joyous day that he would never soon forget.


	16. Tense

It had been a week since Sesshoumaru and Kagome had accepted each others proposals, and the fact that they would soon be parents. Neither of them wanting to wait long they opted for a small ceremony with friends and family. After a short talk they had agreed on a small human binding ceremony and after, in a more private setting to have the mating ceremony. Kagome was still fuzzy on the details of the mating ceremony and what it meant. Since they had already 'mated,' what was left? The hardest thing was dealing with an inu-poppa. Sesshoumaru would hardly leave her alone. He was constantly babying her. It was cute though. Never in a million years would she have ever imagined the great stoic inu-youkai would be so turned on his head by a baby. It was time to talk about the mating ceremony, though.

"Sesshoumaru, would you please tell me what is involved in the mating ceremony. You have been kind of secretive about it." She finally cornered him one evening.

"Lets just say it's something that our human relations may find disturbing." He lowered his eyes.

"How so?" She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I have to bite you." He said sheepishly.

"That doesn't sound so bad, why would that be disturbing?" She asked with a scoff.

"It's not just a nibble. It's a bite, with my fangs. I will have to draw blood." He said.

"Oh, that is different. Wait. You have to draw blood?" She was suddenly shocked.

"Yeah, I have to bite into the soft part of your neck with my fangs, which will draw blood. It is a sign of your submission, our loyalty and devotion to one another. I will mix my aura with yours and that will claim you as mine." He looked at her in earnest, and waited for her response.

"I see. That makes sense." She said with a finger going to her chin, which was usual in her state of deep thought. "I think that those that know what you are, should be alright with that. However, I _should_ explain it to my family before hand."

"Are you certain?" He asked tentatively.

"I think it will be fine." Her finger lowered and she looked into his eyes.

"Very well." He kissed her on her forehead. "You should lay down for a bit, koi. I have some other business to attend to."

He left her to relax in the room alone. He walked to his study and sat in his chair looking out the window in momentary contemplation. Once his thoughts were together he turned to the drawers of his desk, and rifled through some different papers. Finding the paper he was searching for he pulled it out, and placed it on the top of desktop before smoothed it out. Looking it over, he smiled lightly, and reached for the phone.

The next week was spent getting friends and family together. Over a short period of time many people came from near and far for the coming event. Even Sesshoumaru's mother flew in for it; which surprised them both. Kagome was especially nervous about meeting his mother. Who wouldn't. She was a beautiful woman with an air of royalty about her. They had a chance to talk privately and Kagome found her to be very pleasant, although she was still nervous around regal woman. It appeared that she was quite taken with the little miko, and told her son that the girl was a good choice for him. It seemed that she was more excited about being a grandmother then anything else. Kagome had a giggle over that, and that brought them closer together. She had insisted on staying for about a month so that she could help pick out baby things after the ceremonies were over with. Kagome scheduled a shopping trip with both mothers, and the two older woman hit it off and talked almost none stop about baby this and baby that. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both smiled at each other when the two grandmothers-to-be would start to chatter about the baby.

Everything was coming together and almost everyone had arrived. The time frame for the ceremonies was set for Saturday evening. The last people were trickling in to town, and the plans had been made. On Thursday evening Sesshoumaru came to his wife-to-be's room with a very solemn look on his face. When she looked up at his expression her face fell.

"What is wrong, love?" She asked him, pushing aside the fabrics she was looking at.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" She asked with concern.

"You should come into the living room and see." He motioned for her to join him.

The couple walked into the living room that was still full of visitors. In the middle of the crowd was a handsome young man with auburn hair cut short at the back with long bangs framing his face, and brilliant green eyes. When Kagome entered the room on the arm of her betrothed the young man turned to face them. She stood confused for a moment looking at him. He walked over to where the couple stood and smiled softly at the miko. As soon as she saw that familiar smile, Kagome's eye lit with joy.

"Hi, Kagome." He said in a low masculine voice.

"Shippou is that you?" She asked in surprise.

The young man smiled wider and opened his arms. Kagome through herself into his embrace, and the two hugged for a long time as tears began to flow down the woman's face. After they were done with their hugs they leaned back from one another and Kagome stared in wonderment at seeing her old friend. Sesshoumaru stepped away to let the reunited friends to be together. The two sat down together on the couch.

"Look at you. You are so grown up, and so handsome." She cooed at him.

"Thank you, Kagome. How have you been? You look beautiful." He smiled at her. "I'm so happy for you. I _was_ surprised when Lord Sesshoumaru called me."

"What? He's known where you were this whole time." She asked surprised.

"Yeah, we've met up from time to time over the last few hundred years." He said with a weak grin.

"Nice of him to tell me." She glared over at the daiyoukai standing by his mother. "So, have you found anyone special?"

"No, not yet." He lowered his head, and eyed Sesshoumaru with a sideways glance.

"That's too bad. I'm just glad you are here. You will stay for a while wont you?" She pleaded, and the kitsune grinned at her.

Once everyone was mingling together again and talking the door to the garage opened and Rin came in. Kagome smiled at her and walked over to give her a hug. The miko took her by the hand and led her into the crowd, and over to Shippou.

"Rin, do you remember Shippou. He use to travel with me in the past." She smiled at him, but her smile left when she noticed the odd looks between them.

"Hello Rin." Shippou said tentatively.

"Hi Shippou, how have you been?" She said without looking to his face.

"I've been well. Good to see you again." He leaned over and kissed the girl on the cheek.

The two youngsters separated from each other and left for different parts of the house. Kagome looked at the retreating backs of both of her young friends, and then she shot Sesshoumaru a look that clearly told him to get his butt over here. The unspoken message was received clearly, and he joined her, but insisted that she sit down.

"What is it between those two?" She asked in a whisper.

"There was a brief time that those two were together." He said softly. "I thought that they would be mated but something happened and they went their separate ways."

"Wow, it's amazing how much I've missed. Do you know what happened between them?"

"No, Rin wouldn't talk about it."

"Oh," She said looking at Shippou. "I'll talk to Shippou then, he might tell me."

"Don't mettle in others business, love." The daiyoukai kissed her on the cheek and stood to start ushering people out the door.

Kagome was not going to let it go. She felt a type of duty to her adoptive children. Although, nothing was official about the relationships, she felt a matronly sense of responsibility toward them both. Most especially Shippou. He really seemed upset by seeing Rin, and Kagome could see the hurt in his eyes, as well as hers. She could tell they both still cared about each other. They just needed a nudge, she smiled to herself.

Sesshoumaru thanked all the guests for coming and that they would all be welcome back on Saturday afternoon for the beginning of the ceremonies. When Shippou came he put out his hand to the young kitsune youkai, and the youth took it with a hardy shake.

"Thank you for inviting me, Lord Sesshoumaru." Shippou said with formality.

"I thought it was time that you saw the miko again. I know how close you two had been, and she has talked about you frequently. I'm glad you came." Sesshoumaru's expression grew soft as he spoke.

"Thanks again." He turned to leave. "I'll see you both on Saturday then."

"Why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow, Shippou?" His question was a request as one would expect from the youkai lord, and brooking no argument.

"I'll see you then, Sesshoumaru-sama." With that the young man left.

The stoic lord walked back into his house to the couch where he had left Kagome, and sat down next to her, deep in his own thoughts. He looked up when Rin sat down in a huff across from the couple. The look on her face showed her dismay for what he had just done. He almost flinched at her darkening face, and the fact that it was directed at him. This was not going to be easy. He felt very tense now.


	17. Happy

The next day Rin was very much out of spirits the entire morning. She seemed upset about Shippou coming to dinner and was very perturbed with her guardian in his invitation to the kitsune. Whenever, she was in the same room with the youkai lord she would glare at him darkly for as long as she possibly could. Kagome found it slightly amusing since she had never seen anyone glare at Sesshoumaru in that way, and probably never would again. In her mind, Kagome figured that the only reason he let it go was because it was Rin, and not anyone else. That morning Kagome had not been feeling well and she was trying to relax; more that Sesshoumaru was forcing her to. He was so attentive to her needs, and Rin was too. Between the pair Kagome didn't need to get anything for herself. Sometimes she felt that it would drive her crazy, but the times that she felt sick or under the weather it was welcome.

Kagome was sitting on the couch quietly looking outside at the back garden, and some of the preparations that were taking place outside. Her thoughts wondered slightly and she lost herself. Without warning, Rin plopped down beside her in a huff with her arms folded across her chest. Kagome shook her head and looked at the ill tempered girl.

"Are you feeling o'kay Rin?" Kagome asked softly.

"Why did he have to invite him over?" The girl pouted.

"What Shippou?" Kagome asked and Rin slumped down farther. "What happened with you two? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nothing really." The girl relaxed and sat up, leaning forward to put her elbows on her knees. "I guess it's probably my fault."

"What do you mean?" Kagome put her hand on Rin's back, and rubbed her soothingly.

"I turned him down, Kagome." Rin began to cry, putting her hands over her eyes.

"What do you mean, you turned him down?" She asked while scooting in closer to the crying girl.

Rin sobbed hard for several long minutes and leaned against her friend. Kagome wrapped her arms around the shaking girl to show her support. She continued to rub her back in an attempt to calm the almost hysterical girl. Once she had gotten the crying out, the girl finally sat up to face her friend with an explanation.

"About the time that I turned one hundred we had met up with Shippou and he stayed with us for a little while. He and I did everything together. It was the first happiness I had known since my husband had died. Over the next centuries he would come and stay with us from time to time. At one point we where actually together in that way." She rolled her eyes in embarrassment to the miko beside her. "Then one day he asked me."

"He asked you?" Kagome looked determinately at the girl.

"Yeah, he asked me to be his. To be his mate." Tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"Really. What did you say?" Kagome had not put two and two together yet, being to wrapped up in the tale.

"I told you. I refused him." Rin sobbed pathetically.

"What? Why?" Kagome blurted without any sympathy.

"Because." She sobbed harder.

"Because why. Shippou is wonderful." The miko lowered her voice again.

"I know. That's why." The girl was a wreck all over again.

"So, you refused his proposal because he is so wonderful." The miko confirmed quietly with a finger on her chin.

"Yeah." Rin's tears ebbed and see looked up at Kagomes peaceful face. "What?"

"Rin, I completely understand." Kagome turned to look directly at her, and the conviction in her voice was comforting to the distraught girl. "I feel that way about Sesshoumaru."

Rin looked up with a clearness in her eyes that showed her sudden understanding. She reached out and took Kagome's hand and held it tightly without saying a word.

"Kagome you are _so_ worthy of my Lord. You shouldn't worry." Rin finally spoke.

"I don't feel that I am though." The woman looked dreamily outside again. "The thing that I have to remember is that he is the one that chose me. If he thinks that I am worthy then that is good enough for me."

"Really?" Rin looked in awe at the woman beside her.

"If Shippou thinks you are worthy, then that is all that matters to him." Kagome looked back at the astonished young woman next to her.

The women sat together in silence for a while longer. Rin holding Kagome's hand and leaning her head against her shoulder. Sesshoumaru passed through the room a time or two while the pair sat and smiled at the peace that he felt between them.

When the time for dinner was nearing, the women got up and went to their rooms to change. The workers had left and the preparations were almost completed. The changed group sat together in the living room waiting for their guest to arrive. Rin looked with a smile at Kagome, saying a silent thank you to her for her wisdom earlier that day. Finally, a knock came to the door and Rin literally jumped. Sesshoumaru rose and took Kagome's hand, raising her from her seat and taking her close to his side. The couple walked to the door with Rin just behind them, and opened the door to find Shippou on the other side brandishing a smile.

"Come in." Kagome offered with a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." Shippou said as he entered.

The ex-time traveling miko looked at her old friend, still astonished at how grown up and handsome her kitsune friend had become. Although his short hair was a bit of a shock it looked good on him. He still had those beautiful green eyes that she loved for so long, but now he was so tall and muscular. Looking to be just nineteen or twenty his face remaining youthful. He wore a black button up shirt with short sleeves and dark jeans. The dark colors set off his auburn hair and brilliant eyes. She smiled with some pride at what he had become. The group sat at the table while Sesshoumaru went to the kitchen to retrieve the dinner that had been prepared.

"So, Shippou. I didn't ask you. What are you doing these days?" Kagome asked.

"I own a business of my own." He said with a smile.

"Really, that's amazing." She jolted up with surprise. "What kind of business is it?"

"You'll laugh at it, Kagome." He said slyly.

"Why would I laugh?" She rebuffed him.

"I guess you may not. You know what I am after all." He said with a light laugh to himself. "I have a manufacturing business that produces joke products."

"Your right, I will laugh." She teased and they laughed together. "That is appropriate for you though."

"That's what I figured. It suits me." He smiled at the miko.

Sesshoumaru brought in the dinner and laid everything out. The party began eating and continued the light conversation. Everyone was happy and the tension between the young kitsune and Rin relaxed and they began to smile softly to one another. After dinner the party retired to the back porch where Kagome showed her old friend the arbor and other pieces that were being prepared for the ceremony on Saturday. Later on Kagome was feeling tired and bid her friend and Rin goodnight, and retired for the night with her husband-to-be. The two youngsters continued to stay and talk together.

"What ever it was that you told Rin, thank you, koi." Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Your welcome love." She replied sleepily.

Sesshoumaru laid beside the sleepy woman and caressed over her cheek as she drifted off to sleep. Once she was asleep he kissed her gently on the forehead, and laid back himself. He could feel the happy aura of the two in the other room. Maybe his Rin would find some happiness too. She deserved it as much as anyone. After so many long centuries things were coming together for his family. He was finally happy.

A/N: A few people have asked for longer chapters. I thank you for your comments, and I understand why. But I have no intension of making longer chapters. This is because with this story I set a personal goal for myself to write one chapter a day, and if I made them longer I think my 3 year old would revolt. :)


	18. Bound

Saturday morning came and the whole house was alive with people. Both mothers came early to help get everyone and everything ready for the coming ceremonies. The back garden was covered with rows of chairs, fresh flowers and ribbon. The arbor was covered with a garland of white roses, cherry blossoms and ivy. The white roses and cherry blossoms were everywhere possible. Kagome thought critically to herself, as she looked out the window from the spare room, that this many flowers may be too much for the sensitive nose of her betrothed.

At that moment the door opened behind her and the two moms entered the room with bags and smiles. The shy miko smiled back at them both, and moved to sit on the bed. Kagomes mom lifted a garment bag and hung it in the open closet, then reached in and unzipped it. She carefully pulled out the gown inside. A beautiful cream colored shiro-maku with a tone on tone lotus pattern. Kagome stared in admiration at the beautiful kimono that she would be wearing, since this was the first time she had seen it. Sesshoumaru had insisted on ordering it himself and refused to tell her anything about it.

Both moms help Kagome get dressed and put up her hair. They pulled her hair up in a light twist with spirals of curls floating around her. A few fresh sprigs of the ivy and cherry blossoms were reserved for her hair, and they had been carefully placed. Finally, Sesshoumaru's mom turned to her soon to be daughter while reaching into her purse. She pulled out a hair pin made of pearl and gold. A beautiful tiny pearl curving of an artists rendering on an inu-youkai in their truest form was dangling from the top. She held it out to Kagome.

"This was a mating gift when I took Sesshoumaru's father as mine. I would like for you to have it. Wear it with pride, and love." She spoke in a very solemn tone.

Kagome thought that she heard a hint of regret and loss in her voice, but it was quickly lost and her more stoic demeanor returned. Kagome took the jeweled hair pin and looked it over carefully and lovingly, then held it out to her new mother.

"Will you?" She asked her softly.

Once Kagome was ready, each mother gave the young woman a soft kiss on the cheek, Kagome's mom had tears in her eyes before she turned away. Both women turned to leave her, before the ceremonies would start.

"Wait, Madam." Kagome called after Sesshoumaru's mom.

"Please, call me Satori." She turned around to face the girl.

"Satori, could I talk to you for a minute." Kagome said shakily.

"Certainly. What seems to be the trouble?" The woman sat down next to the shaken bride.

"I have some questions I would like to ask you." Her voice was now shaking.

"Sure. What can I help you with?" Satori placed her hand on the girls knee.

"This may sound silly to you, but I've been wondering for a while." Kagome started. "I was wondering how long a youkai pregnancy lasts."

Satori smiled and gave a soft laugh. She placed her hand on her chest until her laughter subsided. Kagome looked dismayed now.

"Sorry, dear. It's been so long since I've had to think of such things, you surprised me is all." Her eyes glistened with delight. "It is different for you dear. You are human. If I recall, when Inuyasha was born it was about a six month gestation period. For the average youkai it's a mere four months, but you are the Shikon miko, so it could be any where in between. I would look for the birth between four and six months. That is the best I can tell you."

"Thank you." Kagome sighed quietly. "Is there anything unusual about the birth that I might need to know?"

"Not really. It's pretty standard among mammals." She stated plainly.

"O'kay. Thank you for talking to me." Kagome smiled.

"You had better get prepared, the ceremony will start shortly." Satori smiled as she stood, and kissed the woman on her forehead.

About thirty minutes later Kagome was down stairs walking into the garden in her gown with a bouquet of roses. Soft music played as she walked down the isle between the chairs. She smiled at Rin and Shippou, who had decided to sit together. Seems that they patched things up nicely. Her youkai lord stood at the front under the arbor in his own matching wedding kimono. He was so beautiful and unearthly looking that Kagome had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

The priest completed the traditional human binding ceremony for the couple. Once the priest was finished and announced them the crowd roared in celebration of the union. Friends and family celebrated for several hours together. When the sun had set and the night was deep the couple ushered out all those humans that would not be attending, most of which didn't even know of, the mating ceremony that was to come next. Those youkai and the few humans that remained returned to the garden for the completion of the couples union.

Sesshoumaru escorted his mate to the front of the small group. He held her hand up in his. With a very serious look on his face he looked over the youkai in the crowd, and lightly at the humans, and then he spoke firmly.

"I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands claim this miko as my mate." He stopped and scanned the crowd again. "Is there anyone that would challenge my right to mate this female."

The crowd was silent and some looked one to the other. With no objections heard they continued. He turned to Kagome with a softening smile. She smiled back at him.

"You will need to heighten your auras presence for just a few moments while I blend the two together, o'kay." He whispered to her, and she nodded in understanding.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her close. Once she was pressed tightly against his firm body she tilted her head back to expose her throat to the youkai lord. He leaned in slowly and sniffed her neck briefly, then licked her from her collar bone to her chin. She smiled only slightly, then Sesshoumaru flared his youki and clenched her at her waist. She took the cue and flared her own aura as his fangs sunk into the soft flesh of her neck. Kagome winced at the quick sharp pain, but focused on what she had to do instead. Suddenly, Kagome felt his youki from deep within her core, it swirled and spread to every inch of her body. Her reiki flowed into him and mixed with his own aura, spreading throughout his whole being.

Once their auras had combined and the mating ceremony completed. Sesshoumaru stood straight with Kagome at his side. The power that flowed from their combined auras was staggering. There was no doubt that although _this was_ a mating of love, the power achieved from it was immense as well. The youkai present looked in awe at what was probably the most powerful couple they would ever meet. Seshoumaru took up her hand and bowed low to his new mate, his own sign of submission to her. The crowd all stood and cheered on the newly mated pair. After some more youkai style celebrations, the crowd left the new couple for their 'mating' night. Rin left for the night, she had decided to spend it with Shippou; to everyones satisfaction.

That night the newly bound couple basked in the light and love of their new union together. They took full advantage of an empty house, knowing that before long, it wouldn't be empty again for a while. When both were spent of their energy, they lay together, limbs entwined and holding tight to one another. Sesshoumaru was softly caressing the raven hair of his mate as she slept peacefully in his arms. This was it for him; he would never forsake her, or love another. He was bound heart, mind, body and soul to this woman. They were both bound to each other, and the thought made him smile. They were bound forever.


	19. Memorable

The next couple of weeks past with little of anything interesting happening. Shippou had to leave for business, but had promised to return when it was finished. Although Rin had not said anything directly, Kagome could tell that things between the young couple were progressing again. The married couple talked privately at night about them and how happy they were for the newly reunited couple. Having Shippou around was a great thing for Kagome, it helped her with the things that had happened in the past. She was able to get some information about her friends and their lives after she left.

As everyone expected Sango and Miroku were married almost immediately after Kagome had left. She felt bad that she was not able to attend the wedding, but in the same token they were not here for hers, either. Shippou said that they had many children. Twin girls first, followed by a son, and after that Shippou said that the 'little things' began to blur together. They both laughed over that one. Kirara had lived for about eighty years longer then Inuyasha, and had stayed with Sango and her offspring the whole time. The thought of the two tailed neko with Sango and her relations throughout the ages was a happy thought. Then she asked about Inuyasha a Kikyo. This was a difficult thing for both friends to talk about. The strange thing was that the couple only ever had one child, a girl, and Inuyasha insisted on naming her Kagome. The miko smiled lightly over this, but was slightly disheartened by the idea. He never married again after Kikyo died, and spent many years traveling and generally being alone. The whole situation made Kagome sad, and the kitsune told her that he would never talk about her to anyone. Shippou figured that he hurt to bad to want to remember her to anyone, but he was sure that she never left the hanyous thoughts.

Kagome then remembered Kohaku and asked about him. To Kagome's joy the boys life had been restored as she had hoped it would, and he lived many years with his sister and brother-in-law. After a while he took a wife of his own and had his own children. Not as many as his sister of course, but children none the less. Aside from Inuyasha, Kagome was happy with how everyones life turned out, and that they were happy and had long lives.

The weeks turned into months and Kagome grew larger as the pup got bigger. She was continually tired by the third month, and was very cranky for the fourth. Everyone was on edge by the middle of the fourth month, with the expectation of the baby coming sooner rather then later. Between both moms, Rin, and Sesshoumaru the young woman had everything she could possibly need or want. Within a mere month of the ceremonies the nursery was completed and everything in place. At her two month mark they had been in for an ultrasound. From what they could see the baby was doing fine. For some strange reason that the doctor couldn't explain Kagome's uterine wall was very thick, making it hard to see the baby.

Later, Satori explained that it was not unexpected since she did carry a hanyou, that her uterus would need to be thick and strong to carry the pup properly. Sesshoumaru looked perturbed at his mother for not mentioning this earlier. More then anyone he wanted to be able to see the young pup, not that he would ever admit it, but Kagome know. She secretly laughed at how funny her mate was when it came to the baby. She figured that any man, youkai or human, would act so out of character when they were expecting their first child.

The fifth month had come and gone without anything and without the baby. For the first time in months Kagome started to feel really good. That couldn't be a good sign she thought wearily to herself one evening. An instinctual mind told her that it wouldn't be long before the little kicker was here. At the dawn of her sixth month she woke with an air of anticipation. Sesshoumaru was in his study already, doing what ever it was that he did for work. She had to remember to ask him what he did anyway. As for right now she was thinking hard about the odd tightening she had in her stomach. She placed her hand on the top of her enormous belly, and closed her eyes. Concentrating on the baby she felt how still it was and the slow breathing movements she sensed. Suddenly, in her mind she heard it. She heard him.

"It's time mama." Kagome's eyes popped open quickly, filled with shock.

She got out of the bed and walked carefully down the hall to her husband. He looked up at her as she entered the study and stood stock still in the doorway. Her eyes wide and a smile on her face. His eyes grew concerned and he stood up quickly but didn't move from behind his desk.

"It's time dear." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked almost breathless.

"He told me so." She said with a smile.

"He told you?"

"Yes." She affirmed. "I will explain later, for now we need to go."

"Right." He said with a quick dash through the house to grab everything they needed.

As they drove to the hospital, each mother was called in turn, Kagome's first of course. Both had managed to make it to the hospital within minutes of the expectant couple. While in the labor and delivery room, a strange thought came to Kagome's mind. She motioned for her husband to come close to her, so the nurses wouldn't hear. He leaned over to her with a hand brushing her hair from her face.

"Sesshoumaru what if the baby has ears?" She asked breathless.

"I hope he has ears, dear." He said with a light chuckle.

"That's not what I meant." She snapped in anger. "What if he has dog ears? The nurses might not find that very normal."

"Oh, don't worry about that. The concealment spell will work for anything like that." He winked at her, and she smiled before she squeaked in pain from another contraction.

It didn't take long for the pup to make his entrance into the world. After only six hours of labor the baby was born and healthy. He was as beautiful as any new born babe they had ever seen. Silvery hair and golden eyes like his father, and the feisty attitude of his mother. To both parents great surprise he did not have the tell tale dog ears that Inuyasha had sported. He looked to be full demon. They were confused, but in the glory of the birth they didn't care. Sesshoumaru held him close for the first hour. One nurse had to ask him to put him down for a moment so she could measure and take all his vitals. The proud father was reluctant to release the little bundle. Kagome and the baby were doing well, and the doctor was shocked that a baby so early was so perfectly healthy and big. He had commented that the baby was just as a full term baby would be. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked sideways at each other with a little smile.

When Sesshoumaru finally gave up his child to his protesting wife, she looked down at the little boy that was so close to her heart before having seen him. He had the hair and the eyes of the youkai father, and aside from the signature crescent moon on his forehead he didn't have any other markings. His ears were pointed like a youkai would be, and Kagome was slightly confused by this but didn't care. The little inu looked up at his mother quietly and gave a small grin. He was not a noisy baby, in fact, he had barely cried except for when the nurse had made him. She leaned down and rested her cheek to his forehead. In her mind it came again.

"Hello, mama. You are more beautiful then I thought." His little voice came into her mind. She popped her head up surprised and looking at him.

"Are you alright, Kagome." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah," She looked up at him. "He did it again."

"Did what?" He asked openly, since they were now alone.

"He talked to me again. Just now." She said with shock.

"Really, how?" The stunned youkai asked her.

"I don't know." Just then the little youkai reached out for her face.

"I can talk through you mama." His little voice was so sweet. "Bring daddy closer."

"Sesshoumaru, come here I think he wants to talk to you." She told him with wonder in her voice, and the lord moved closer.

The tiny baby reached for his father and put a small hand on his arm.

"Hello, daddy." The tiny voice rang through Sesshoumaru's mind as his eyes widened with surprise. "I've been wondering who you are."

"You are amazing, my son." Sesshoumaru beamed with pride at the little bundle.

Before long the couple was looking down on a sleeping baby. They both were full of pride and wonder at their son. Both grandmothers were soon allowed into the room with the couple and the new arrival. The new parents explained the strange ability that their son possessed, and they both looked to Satori for any kind of explanation, but she had none. A couple of hours later Rin came storming into the hospital, followed quietly by Shippou, having not been notified of the arrival of her new brother.

Once everyone had talked and cooed over the newest addition, each left one by one. Rin was told that Sesshoumaru would return home later that night, and not to wait up. In a couple of days they would all be home, and both grandmothers left together with talk of preparing for the arrival home. Later that night, Sesshoumaru sat beside his mates bed looking over her and the little youkai in the crib beside them both. He couldn't help but smile at the cute little thing. Everything about him was perfect in his fathers eyes. This day would be memorable.

A/N: If I remember correctly the baby in the Twilight books had the same ability, but I didn't think of that until I was half way through that. Sorry if that spoils it for anyone. He is different though. Just give me some time. There is more to come. Promise.


	20. Content

After three days in the hospital the pair was finally released. Kagome was fuming that they had kept her and the baby for so long. The way she saw it they should have been home the next day. The baby was healthy and strong, and she was healing very quickly. A little too quickly. Trying to keep from too many questions being asked they fought for the mother and baby to be released. The doctor finally consented to the pair going home.

"I think we should think of an alternative the next time we have a baby." Sesshoumaru said on the ride home.

"What other alternatives do we have?" Kagome asked him.

"Maybe a midwife would do. I'm sure that I could find an old youkai that is practicing that profession." He said thoughtfully.

When they got to the house, everyone was waiting for them. Kagome's whole family had come for the return home. Her grandfather was wearing a traditional shrine keepers kimono, and Sota was standing between him and their mother with a large smile on his face. The grandmothers helped Kagome and the baby out of the car and into the house. Everyone took their turn holding the little boy that was newly added to the family. He took an opportunity to 'talk' to each of his new relatives, and surprised them all with his strange ability. The new parents beamed at their son and how everyone adored him.

"So, what is his name then?" Kagome's grandfather finally asked.

Looking at each other for a moment, neither Sesshoumaru or Kagome answered right away. Then Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Saisho." He said plainly.

"Perfect." Satori said while passing the little boy to Kagome's mom as she nodded in silent agreement.

The two grandmothers stuck close by for the first week of their grandsons returning home. They both were their to help Kagome, but of course they took the young youkai every chance they got. Kagome only smiled at how funny they both were, while also grateful for the help. With in a week of being home Kagome was completely healed and back to her normal size, as if she had never had a baby at all. The baby grew quickly and was very strong. By the time he was three months old he was sitting up on his own and the size of a six month old child. He continued to talk to everyone with a simple touch, and talked directly to them in their thoughts. He was very intelligent, and learn things very quickly. It didn't take the little boy long to figure out how to crawl, and was soon into everything. Everyone marveled at how fast the boy grew, and learned, and changed. Even Satori was surprised at the speed of his growth.

One afternoon, while both grandmothers where over, Sesshoumaru came from his study and pulled Kagome aside.

"I have to go out for a dinner meeting with the same gentlemen that you met months ago." He started. "Would you like to come with me again? I would love your company tonight."

"Sure. Let's ask if they would stay with Saisho." She tilted her head to the doting grandparents.

"Do you need to ask?" Satori said with a grin at the pair now looking at her. "Of course we'll stay with Saisho."

"Of course we will" Kagome's mom chimed in with a smile as she bounced the little boy on her knee, while squeals sprang from his lips.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both smiled and bowed in respect. Taking up her hand, Sesshoumaru pulled her into their room. A wicked grin on his face as he did, and she smiled back at his playfulness. As soon as the door was closed he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She gladly twined her arms around his neck and laced her fingers into his hair just as their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. The pair turned and moved and danced across the floor as they each pulled clothing from one another's bodies. Making their way to the bed, they both collapsed on the soft mattress together.

A couple of hours later they both emerged from the bedroom dressed and ready to leave for their dinner meeting. Kagome wore a simple black dress with a halter style top that tied at her neck and left her back open. Sesshoumaru was in a plain black tuxedo again. Even though it was a simple suit it was cut perfectly and the woman at his side looked him over carefully as her passions from a few moments before flared again. Sensing her arousal he turned his gaze on her, and grinned with his seductive smile that told her that he knew. Kagome blushed softly and smiled while looking down at her toes and the tall black heels that she wore.

"We'll be off then." Sesshoumaru announced to the two woman playing with their son in the living room.

"Don't hurry home." Satori said over her shoulder, not even looking at either of them.

"We wont then." He snipped at his mother.

Kagome walked over to her baby boy and took him up from her mother. She pulled him close to her and gave him a gentle hug. The boy nuzzled into her neck, and placed his hands on her face when she lifted it to look at him.

"Are you leaving mommy?" He asked.

"Just for a little bit. You will be hear with both grammy's. Is that o'kay?" She spoke to him without even opening her mouth.

"That's fine. We are having lots of fun." His voice rang with love. "You will be home later, right?"

"Yes, my love. We have to have dinner with some clients of daddy's." She reassured the little boy in her arms.

"If you have too." His voice softened.

"We will be back late. Grandma will put you to sleep. We will both see you in the morning. We love you very much, Saisho." She hugged him again and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, then took him to say a farewell to his father.

The couple soon departed for their dinner engagement, leaving their family behind. The limo was ordered again and the couple rode together like they did the first time, but not like the first time. This time was different. They sat close to one another with their hands held tightly together. That is when it came to Kagome's mind.

"So, husband. Now that we are married and have a child, I think it would help if I knew what you did for a living?" She asked unexpectedly.

"I never told you?" He asked while looking away from her, which made her suspicious.

"No, you didn't." Her voice deepening at his strange attitude.

"I deal in antiques." He said with a slight pitch to his voice.

"Is that all?" She asked. "Is there more to it then that?"

"Well, a little." He scratched his head in nervousness. "I deal in rare, hard to find items."

"What else?" She urged, and he knew that he was cornered.

"Well, the truth is that I get rare antiques from youkai and sell them." He looked at her as her face took on a more haunted look.

"Do you kill these other youkai for the things they have." She asked in shock.

"Not all of them." He started. "Usually, I broker deals for other youkai, and simply take a percentage. Other times, when I get into a confrontation and they _end up_ dead, I take their things and sell them for pure profit."

Kagome sat back into the seat of the car and breathed out sharply. Her thoughts were taking over and she was drifting away. Only when his hand touched hers did she come back and look at him.

"Are you upset?" He asked tentatively.

"No, it's o'kay." She paused thoughtfully. "As long as you are not out hunting down others for their possessions."

"No, it's not like that. Like I said most of the time I broker deals for other." He seemed relieved by her reaction. "Most youkai do not have sufficient skills or wealth to last them through a long life in a human dominated world, so I help them with some _financial help." _

"That is better then what I was just thinking." She smiled at him. "So, how is it that you and Shippou were able to find a profession that suited you and others can't?"

"For some lesser youkai, they can not be around humans, because of their looks or their desire to kill humans. Lesser youkai are not able to use a concealment spell as Shippou and I are. Some youkai simply refuse to live around humans, but find that they need a source of income." He leaned back in his seat now. "I know that Shippou has employed many kitsune in his factories as a way of helping his own kind."

Kagome looked up with a pleasant look at the idea of her friend helping out so many. She always knew he had a kind heart. She was a bit surprised at how Sesshoumaru was helping others though. He was full of surprises, he really was not the man see knew five hundred years in the past. He could feel her aura relax and begin to shine in pride of his changes. He loved her so much when she glowed with pride. Life was good for the couple, Sesshoumaru was content with his life. Life was content.

A/N: Sorry I have not updated the last few days. My baby was sick. Hoping to get back on track.


	21. Strange

The couple arrived at the restaurant just after dark. They were escorted to a private dining room as they had been before. The same three men sat waiting for them; seated just as they were before. The oldest man seated in the center and the younger two on either side. This time they were seated at a rectangular table so the parties were divided by the middle of the long table. The newly arrived couple stood at the seats on the empty side of the table, across from their hosts. The two younger men stood up respectfully and bowed to Kagome. The same young gentleman from before helped Kagome into her chair again. She nodded politely to him, and he took up her hand to kiss it, as he had done previously. This time he stopped short and stared at the ring that now adorned her left ring finger. After his momentary pause he kissed her hand and moved back to the opposite side of the table and took his seat.

"That was quite the charade the last time we met." He said unexpectedly.

"Charade?" Sesshoumaru questioned him, with narrowed eyes.

"Miss Higurashi said that you two were acquaintances, and it would appear that you two were a little more then casual friends." He motioned toward her sizable ring.

"At the time you might say that we were acquainted with each other in such a fashion as friends would be. However, things have changed in the months since then." Sesshoumaru said firmly to the overly curious man. "I believe we are here for business."

"He is right, Daikaiji." The old man spoke in a toneless manner.

"We asked you to meet with us today because we are in search of a rare sword. Since you have provided such excellent service in the past we are coming to you again." The other young gentleman now spoke.

"What sword are you looking for?" Sesshoumaru ask pointedly.

"The Tsurugi Inazuma." The old man spoke.

"That will be harder to find." Sesshoumaru said. "Why do you look for this one?"

"We are searching out swords of legend for an exhibit." The younger man spoke again.

"I see. What others have you procured?" The youkai looked calm, but Kagome knew there was a reason for his questioning.

"This is the first that we are attempting to locate."

"How many do you seek to obtain?" The daiyoukai continued to press his questions.

"We are starting with the Tsurugi Inazuma, and then see what we can pick up from there. Nothing particular at this point." The young man nodded with respect at the youkai's cunning. "We are trying to bring a variety to the exhibit. This is just a first try, knowing that this will be one of the most difficult to acquire."

"I see. Interesting." Sesshoumaru rubbed his chin lightly. "I will see what can be done and I will contact you."

The group ate dinner together with light conversation and some little talk of business not related to the sword that was mentioned earlier. Kagome enjoyed herself again, and once again the desert was her favorite part. Once the final course was done the group stood and bowed respectfully to each other. The daiyoukai and his mate left the room first and walked to the front of the restaurant together. Sesshoumaru called for the limo to come around, and Kagome excused herself to go to the woman's restroom. As she was leaving the powder room she met with the younger man named Daikaiji in the small hallway.

"Madam." He said with another bow to her.

"Sir." She reciprocated the respect.

"Your husband is very fortunate." He said unexpectedly.

"I suppose so. He is quit successful." She said calmly.

"I mean fortunate in you." His eyes grew dark as he gazed at her.

"That would be a matter to discuss with him." Kagome remained calm, and attempted to move past the man blocking her way.

"I guess I would." His arm reaching around her waist.

"Then I suggest that you do, and if you would please release me, he is expecting me back now." Her voice remained unwavering.

The odd man released her and he nodded to her as she moved away from the tiny hallway. Returning to her mates side she sighed in relief at being away from the man. She wrapped her arm around Sesshoumaru's waist and stood close to him while her heart slowed to a normal rhythm. In response to her the youkai lord snaked one arm around her waist and set his chin on the top of her head once she was close to him. Kagome looked around his arm when she could sense the man's presence behind them, and she tried to pull closer into her guardian. Without looking behind him, Sesshoumaru squeezed the little woman tightly and walked forward with her as the limo had just pulled up.

Kagome was relieved when they made it into the limo safely. She remained close to her husband until they had pulled away and were on their way home. He continued to hold tightly to her hand the whole way home. Neither one spoke for a long time, just sitting silently together. Finally, Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Why were you asking so many questions about the swords?"

"The Tsurugi Inazuma, is a sword of legend. It is said to be one of a collection of mighty swords that were wielded by gods. The Tsurugi Inazuma was said to possess the power of lightning." He said respectfully.

"So, you are concerned that they are looking for all of these godly swords?" Kagome's finger was on her chin while she thought about it.

"That was the first thing that came to mind. However, we have to locate them in the first place. They are a legend and I'm not even sure if they exist." Kagome looked at him in shock.

"You mean to tell me that you don't even know if they are real?" She yelled.

"Well, no. Why would I look for something like that?" He asked her incredulously.

"Sorry, I guess I figured you would know more about them. I wasn't implying that you needed them. You are already strong enough." She said as she leaned closer to him, and her voice growing more seductive.

Sesshoumaru was still slightly perturbed that she might even suggest that he would seek out such power, after everything she had witnessed of him. However, the low cut of her dress and the form flattering shape quickly distracted him. Before long the lovers were in each others arms. His hands slipped into Kagome's dress and made there way across her soft skin, while hers had unbuttoned his shirt and were traveling over his chest. All while locked in a passionate kiss. Finally, the car stopped and the driver cleared his throat respectfully before exiting to open the door for the entwined couple in the back.

"Thank you. Yoshi." Sesshoumaru said while handing a tip to the driver. "See you again soon."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The driver said with a light smirk.

Once inside the couple quietly walked into the nursery and looked over there young son. He slept peacefully in his crib, with a slight smile coming to his face when he sensed his parents presence again. They both smiled down at the young youkai prince, and Kagome brushed back a bit of silvery hair that fell across his face. Sesshoumaru turning his attention to his wife and slid his hand over her back and into her dress again. They silently retreated to their bedroom to finish what had been started in the limousine. The lovers worshipped each other till early in the morning. Kagome rolled over and off of the bed. She pulled on Sesshoumaru's shirt and buttoned only the necessary buttons, then pulled on a stray pair of underwear that she had thrown from her drawer earlier that evening.

Tip toeing to the kitchen she turned the corner to find the fridge door open and the light illuminating the countertop behind it. She stopped and looked quizzically with a tilt of her head. Suddenly, Rin leaned back from the fridge and looked at her with a piece of cake on a dish. Kagome smiled and gave a little giggle, and Rin smiled back with the fork sticking out of her mouth. Just then a hand was laid on her shoulder. She looked up at the person that placed a hand on her shoulder. Standing next to her was Shippou. At first she was shocked, sometimes she still thought of him as that little boy she knew five hundred years ago. Then that thought faded away and she blushed. The kitsune smiled at her softly but didn't say a word. Kagome got a glass from the cupboard and went to the fridge for some iced tea. She smiled softly at the young couple and left.

When Kagome returned to the bedroom, Sesshoumaru was sitting up in the bed. His arms resting on his knees with a thoughtful look on his face. His shoulders were still bare and his muscles flexed slightly while he sat deep in thought. The men that requested the sword were very odd. The old man seemed very different this time; something about his scent, but he couldn't place his finger on what it was. The situation puzzled him, and it was bothersome. When his wife returned to the room he diverted his attention back to her. He tried to ignore it for the time being. However, the men and the request was strange. He would need to investigate more before going through with this deal. Very strange indeed.

A/N: Tsurugi Inazuma = sword of lightning (roughly)


	22. Interesting

The next few weeks Sesshoumaru spent most of his time in his study. He was reading books and scrolls endlessly. It was hard to remove him from his work. Kagome spent her time with Saisho and her mother. Satori had to return home at the end of the week for business of her own, and was lavishing her grandson as much as she could before leaving him. Saisho continued to grow and develop at an unprecedented rate. By the time he was eight months old he was very adept at walking and was starting to talk. His verbal skills were amazing and he was starting to read some small words. He learned everything that was put in front of him, and all were very proud of his accomplishments. Rin was especially fond of the little youkai, having never had any children of her own. Shippou had loads of fun with the little boy too. He was starting to teach him some of his kitsune tricks, which Kagome laughed about, but Sesshoumaru was not too fond of.

One evening at the end of the second week of Sesshoumaru being locked in his study he finally emerged. Satori had been gone for five days now and the living room was filled with the usual residence. Kagome sat with Saisho playing at her feet, while Rin and Shippou sat together across from them, and Kagome's mom was in the arm chair between them all.

"Daddy." Saisho squealed as he toddled to the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru put out his hands to take up the little boy that was almost running at him now. He smiled wide at the boy that fell into his strong arms. He lifted the small child up with a small throw to bring them face to face. He smiled wide at the little youkai and a silent 'I love you' was conveyed between them. Although so young, the boy knew that his father was not an emotional man and to say what his heart felt was not something that came easily to him. Sesshoumaru set the boy down in his mothers arms and leaned against the back of the couch, placing his hands behind his wife.

"What do you say to a trip?" He asked her.

"A trip, where?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"North." He said with a small smile.

"Sure." She began. "Since having Saisho I haven't continued in school yet, a short trip would be nice."

"Right." He stood straight and looked across at his ward and her friend. "What about you two?"

Rin and Shippou looked back and forth at each other for a few minutes. Then with big smiles they nodded in agreement. It was settled, they would all be going to the north.

The following Saturday the group gathered together in the living room. Kagome's mother had come to bid them all farewell. Saisho was excited about leaving, he had barely been out of the house because of his odd growth trends. They thought it best not to have him out too much until he 'slowed down' or at least looked more his age. As it was, he was well past any baby car seat and was into a toddler seat already. Sesshoumaru walked into the house and announced that things were ready to go. He took up his son after Kagome's mom kissed him good bye. The stoic lord led the group outside. When they got outside they were met with a large SUV, that Kagome had never seen before.

"Did you rent this thing?" She asked, and he gave her a strange look.

"No, it's ours." He said with a strange ring in his voice. "I didn't tell you about it did I."

"No, dear, you didn't. I guess there are still a few things that I need to find out about." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Yeah, there is." He replied calmly while putting the little boy into his seat in the back. "One thing to start with is that we are going to my northern estate."

Kagome and her mom both gapped at his declaration of another estate. Now the young woman was wondering how many houses her husband had. Then she remembered something vague about a house in the states as well. She smirked at him as he walked over and kissed her cheek. Suddenly, another large SUV pulled up behind the one that was currently parked in the drive. Kagome looked at her mate with a questioning look.

"That one's not mine." He quipped with a smirk of his own.

"No, it's mine." Rin chimed.

"O'kay. O'kay." Kagome chocked while flailing her arms around. "I get it. You both have money."

She was a bit perturbed now, and had her arms crossed in front of her. Sesshoumaru walked over to his wife and leaned down to look into her eyes. She diverted her eyes, and he smile faintly at her anger. She was very cute when she was mad and he loved it. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Forgive me, koi." He whispered in her ear. "I will tell you everything while we are driving."

Kagome's anger quickly melted and she smiled again. He smiled back at her, then took her hand, and helped her into the front passenger seat of the large vehicle. Within twenty minutes the caravan was off and Kagome's mom was left waving goodbye to them in the driveway. The group traveled out of Tokyo and into the country side headed north, they stop frequently because the baby wanted to stop and see everything. Since no one was in a hurry it didn't matter, and they were all enjoying their little family vacation. While they drove Sesshoumaru told his mate of the many estates that he owned throughout Japan, the two he owned in the United States, and the few that he own throughout Europe. She was amazed that he owned so many places. He explained that none of them were very elaborate, except for the original family shiro in the Western lands. He liked things simpler, and Kagome agreed with that. After a little more talking she found that she had probably married the wealthiest man in all of Japan, if not the world. He said that between property, treasured items and actual money he was a billionaire a few times over. More then a few times, like several times. Rin was _only_ a millionaire several times over.

"Only." Kagome laughed at the idea.

"She didn't have any wealth to begin with like I did." Sesshoumaru said directly.

"So, you must love the fact that I have nothing of my own." She was getting agitated again.

"No, but why does it bother you?" He asked.

"Because I feel like a gold digger now." She barked at him.

"You didn't know about my money until after you married me and had my child. Does my money change any of those feeling that pursued you to accept me before?"

"Of course not. I'd love you if you had nothing." Her voice lowered.

"Such is the same for me, my love." He glanced sideways at her.

Kagome crossed her arms again, and thought about what he had said. It really didn't matter if he was wealthy or not. It didn't change how she felt, and he knew who she was from the beginning as well, and he still chose her. Once her mind was satisfied she leaned into her seat and smiled, and set her hand on her husbands arm. He knew that she understood.

"So, if you have all these homes how come we always stay at home?" She teased and he merely gave her a sideways glare and a smirk in response.

That night they stopped at a beautiful hotel that was on their way. They ate a wonderful dinner and went to bed. They started again early in the morning. Shortly after lunch they were driving on a remote road and the country that passed was mostly untouched, and this got Kagome thinking.

"So, when do we get to the 'northern estate.'" She asked.

"We have been on the property for the last half an hour." He said tonelessly.

"That figures." She quipped at him and he just smiled. "So, why are we coming out here anyway?"

"We are here to see an old friend." He replied as they rounded a turn in the road.

"An old friend?" She questioned.

"I believe he may have, or know the whereabouts of the sword that I am looking for."

"Oh, really." Her face showed her surprise. "You have a lead already?"

"Yeah, and a good one at that." He turned another corner. "There it is."

Kagome looked up as they came around the bend in the road to see a large house high on the top of a hill in the distance. It looked like an old shiro from the feudal era. She smiled at the thought. She could see lights inside and a few scattered over the porch. When they pulled up to the front of the house a couple of youkai came out and opened the door for her. The youkai looked young, and unsure of her, his eyes widening when he fully took her in. Sesshoumaru walked around with their son, handing him to her he took her arm and lead her inside, followed by Rin and Shippou. Once they were inside, the lord led them all to a reception hall where they were joined by the staff of the manner. They were all youkai and looked very intently at their lord, the woman at his side and the boy in her arms.

"This is my lady, my mate, and your new mistress." He gestured to Kagome. "This is my son and heir, Saisho. You will give them every respect that you would give me."

Kagome looked over the small crowd and saw many smiles and others nodding. She didn't feel as uneasy as she had a moment ago. Rin walked over to Kagome and took her arm from Sesshoumaru.

"Come with me." She instructed. "You have to see something."

Rin led her sister out to the back of the house were a small building stood. A few of the youkai were standing outside of the large double doors. The building wasn't big but it reminded her of a barn, by the open air construction. Rin led her and the little boy inside. She was right it was a barn, and a few horses were stalled in some of the compartments. Rin continued to walk past all of the stalls and to the back portion of the barn. The girl stopped at the farthest stall which also appeared to be the largest. When she got there Rin opened the door and walked in. Kagome heard a low rumbling and she was curious what was inside. When Kagome got to the doorway she looked in at Rin who was leaning her head against a head of a familiar two headed dragon youkai from five hundred years ago. Kagome smiled wide.

"Ah-Un." She grinned as the youkai raised his free head to look at her.

Both heads looked at her and rumbled low at her in greeting. Kagome walked up to the gentle dragon and patted him softly on the head. He moved close and sniffed at the small child in her arms, the young youkai boy stretched both arms out to the dragons closest head and hugged him. The dragons responce rumbled low in it's chest and closed it's eyes as the little boy stroked behind his ears.

"How old is Ah-Un now?" Kagome asked Rin.

"He's about eight-hundred now." She said with a smile.

"He's been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, this way he has room to get out. As you can see we are very secluded up here." Rin rubbed his heads again before walking out of the stall.

"You guys don't worry about him eating the horses?" Kagome asked and Rin laughed out loud.

"No, Ah-Un is a herbivore." The young woman laughed out. "You didn't know that?"

"No, I didn't. I just thought that because he was a dragon that he ate meat."

"That's o'kay. Most people don't know." She continued her chuckles.

When the woman had returned to the house they were informed that dinner was ready and that they were to meet the lord and master Shippou in the family dining hall. Rin led the way down a long corridor to a large room were a rather large circular table sat in the center with Sesshoumaru sitting to one side and Shippou on the other. Once dinner was done the group dispersed to their sleeping quarters. Once alone, Kagome asked her mate about the friend that they would be seeing and when. He told her that it may take some time, because he would need to send a messenger out to the old youkai before they met with him. She understood the possess and agreed to it. She left to clean up and change for bed. When she returned she found Sesshoumaru playing with Saisho on the futon. She smiled at how the youkai lord still surprised her. She joined them, and before long the little boy was fast asleep. Kagome moved him to his own futon in their room and slid into bed next to her husband. Once his shirt was off he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. As his mate drifted into sleep he thought to himself about how interesting this whole thing would be. Acquiring this sword will definitely be interesting.


	23. Uneasy

The next morning a messenger was sent to find the old youkai that was being sought out. The group at the estate spent the morning together showing the lady of the manor around the grounds and acquainting her with the house and the property. The two headed dragon youkai was taken from the barn and set out to roam the extensive property. Sesshoumaru showed Kagome and Saisho the large pond that was near the house. They walked down together with the boy holding onto a finger of each parent. He walked better and better each day, and was continually growing bigger. Kagome had a picnic lunch packed and the family ate by the pond and let the boy splash in the water.

Later that afternoon when everyone had returned to the house the messenger had returned from his errand with a message from the recipient. The young youkai boy that was sent with the message entered the family living room, and bowed to his lord. Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to the boy to take the letter, and thanked him for his quick work. Sesshoumaru sat down on his cushion and leaned back looking at the letter in his hand. After a brief moment of contemplating the letter he opened it, and read the message inside. A slight smirk came over his face as he lowered the piece of paper.

"It appears that we have been invited to tea." He said to his wife.

"Really. So, who is this youkai that you are talking with?" She asked while Saisho crawled into her lap.

"He's an old friend of the family. He is dragon youkai and very old fashioned." Sesshoumaru was almost chuckling at the idea.

"Can I come too, daddy?" The little boy looked intently at his father.

"Yes, he has asked to meet you as well." The little boy squealed in laughter and excitement.

"He would like to meet the whole family. He wants to know who it is that I have taken as my mate, after so many years." Sesshoumaru grinned at his wife.

"That should be interesting." Kagome said. "When are we expected?"

"Tomorrow, around three."

The next afternoon the two adults and one child packed up their vehicle and left for tea. They drove into the mountains that were on the north side of the manor and onto a rough trail. After an hour on the trail they were near the peak of the small mountain and the trail ended. Sesshoumaru pulled the SUV to a safe part of the rustic trail and stopped the engine. He help Kagome and the baby from the vehicle and led them farther up the foot trail that was just visible around a bend. The trail was narrow and unstable looking which made Kagome nervous with the baby. Sesshoumaru could sense her worry and reached around taking the boy in one arm, and taking her hand with the other. She relaxed slightly until she looked down and saw the shear drop just a foot from her. Strong fingers tightened over her hand and she looked up at the face of her mate. His face was calm and soothing and it told her to trust him. With a sigh and a nod they continued on the narrowing trail. As they rounded one more turn the path opened to a wide platform that was the entrance to a cave. They had made it, she thought with relief. Sesshoumaru stopped at the mouth of the cave, still holding onto his family, and he spoke very firm.

"We have come as you requested."

"Good." A strong low voice echoed from the cave. "You may enter."

The group walked into the cave with the male at the head, leading the way. Kagome walked closely behind him looking carefully at everything around her. Ahead of them a glow from another larger chamber came into view, and the smell of cake. This is unexpected she thought to herself. When they came into the chamber, she looked around in awe at the size of the room. The ceiling was at least twelve feet tall and the room was large and round. It served as one great room for every purpose. A modest bed chamber was at the back, with the fire pit and seats placed in the center. What appeared to be a rudimentary desk was tucked to their right, piled high with scrolls and other papers, and so clay pots and jars were stacked to their left. A large iron pot was hanging over the fire and four cushions were placed around the fire, three on one side and one large well used one on the opposite side. Near the desk a rather large dragon youkai rummaged through the papers on the floor. He had a thick thrashing tail and wore a simple coat; he was mixed shades of browns and dark green that allowed him to blend into his desk and papers. When the trio entered the chamber he continued to dig through the papers for a moment before he quit and stood straight. Without turning around he stood still for some time and then spoke.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please sit down with your family." The dragons voice was rough and gravely.

"Thank you for inviting us, Ryusen." The daiyoukai bowed to the dragons back.

Each of the guests took up one of the cushions that were laid out for them. The youkai lord sat in the middle with Kagome on his right, and the wonderstruck boy on his left. After digging through his papers for a little while longer the dragon youkai walked around and took his place by the fire. He took up four cups, one being rather larger then the others, and four small plates. He proceeded to pour tea for everyone, and then pulled a cake from under a cloth on the side table by the fire pit. The large youkai cut the cake into squares and distributed one to each person around the fire. The young youkai boy accepted the treat with great joy and enthusiasm. The old dragon smiled at the young one as he dug into the cake with large bites.

"So, my Lord what brings you all the way out here? Certainly you didn't come this great distance just to visit with an old dragon like me." The old youkai's face wrinkled with a smile.

"No. I have come to ask you about a sword."

"A sword, you say. There are many swords in this world my lord." The dragon turned away from his guests, apparently looking for something.

"I am looking for the Tsurugi Inazuma." Sesshoumaru said forcefully.

The old dragon stopped his fruitless search, but didn't turn around to look at the youkai lord. He raised his head silently and lowered his hands to his lap.

"Why do you desire such a thing?" The dragons voice was low.

"I am trying to locate it for a client of mine. They inquired about it and my research led me to you." Sesshoumaru tinted his head slightly trying to gauge the old youkai's reaction.

"That sword is an interesting piece of history." He turned suddenly with a more serious look on his face.

"That is why my client is looking for it. They are museum proprietors and are wanting an exhibit of legendary swords."

"I see. I suppose no one would be able to wield such a sword, other then yourself." His face lightened. "So, tell me about this beautiful woman and odd child before me."

"This is my mate, Kagome. The odd child as you say it, is our son, and my heir." Sesshoumaru gestured to each in turn.

"She is no mere human is she Lord Sesshoumaru." The dragons eyes fixed on Kagome.

"Nothing eludes you old dragon." Sesshoumaru laughed. "She is the Shikon no Tama."

"And the boy?" He switched targets.

"The boy is simply eight months old, and as you can see he has developed past that of a one year old now. He is incredible intelligent and is very strong as well."

"He is the offspring of your mating the Shikon miko?" The dragon looked between the parents.

"Yes."

"I see. Most interesting." The old youkai looked to the young boy that was listening to the conversation. "You will be a great force to deal with young one."

The boy looked hard at the old demon, and then walked over to him. The dragon looked down at the boy with a soft smile. The little youkai placed his hands gently on the scaly arm of the dragon. The dragon gasped momentarily and then closed his eyes, gaining a peaceful look on his face.

"I see." The old youkai said after several minutes of a silent conversation. "You are a special boy indeed. It is my pleasure to have met you young master." The dragon nodded a bow to the little boy that was walking away from him.

The group talked and laughed over various things. The old dragon was very cordial and polite to all of them. He particularly like the young youkai boy that was now running around the room laughing. Every so often the boy would fall onto the dragon and look up at him with a wide smile, and the dragon would look down at him with a soft grin, like a grandfather would have for his own relation. They would both laugh together and the boy would get up and take off again. When it was drawing near dinner time Sesshoumaru told his friend that they would need to leave soon. The old dragon carefully hefted himself to his feet and walked to his pile of pots and jars. He rummaged through them until he was near the bottom of the pile, then came out with a sword in a sheath. He walked to the other side of the fire pit and stood before Kagome. He held out the sword to her. She looked the dragon in the eyes and gasped when she finally met them. They were both milky white from blindness. The dragon couldn't see anything.

"Yes, miko. This old dragon has long been without his sight." He grinned. "I will intrust this sword to your care. I feel that you and your son are better suited for it."

Kagome looked confused as she looked down at the sword the youkai pushed in her direction. Looking hesitantly at the weapon for a moment she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the sheath, but didn't pull it from his grasp. She looked up at the dragon again with a look of question on her face. The old youkai could sense her hesitation and he nodded to her. She nodded back and clenched her teeth while taking the sword and holding it to her chest. The dragon bowed in respect to the family that was now taking their leave. The young boy waved franticly at his new friend as they left, and the dragon waved back with a smile.

Once they had returned to the estate Kagome immediately took the sword to their room, wrapped it in a blanket and stowed it out of sight. Something about the sword concerned her. Once home, the stoic lord was beginning to feel the same way. That night Sesshoumaru lay awake in bed. Kagome slept beside him, and Saisho on his futon. He looked at the decorated ceiling with one arm behind his head. Something about this situation and these clients were beginning to make him feel tentative. This deal was making him uneasy.


	24. Dissatisfied

The next morning the group made ready to depart that afternoon, and return to Tokyo. Everyone prepared their things and their vehicles to leave after lunch. Everyone dined together in the large family dining hall, each feeling a slight bit of unease. When lunch was finished the servants cleared the table, then helped the lord and his guests out to their transports. As Sesshoumaru was biding a farewell to the estate manager a strong wind blow across the entrance court. The youkai lord, kitsune and Shikon miko looked around abruptly; each sensing the coming danger. Saisho clung to his mother suddenly as the coming power overwhelmed his senses. In a flash Sesshoumaru had turned his stance and was drawing the Tsurugi Inazuma from it's wrappings.

"Be prepared something is coming. Everyone back inside." He ordered the servants.

"What is it? It doesn't feel like a youkai." Kagome told him as she turned Saisho onto her back. "Do you have a bow and arrow?"

"Sorry, it's never been a weapon that I found useful." His eyes were darting over the landscape.

"Great. Do you have anything?" She demanded.

"Give Saisho to Rin, and take this." He thrust the strange sword at his mate.

"Here, Rin. Take him inside, and head out the back to the barn. Get on Ah-Un and get clear of here." Kagome ordered the girl, brooking no argument from her, then turned to take the sword.

Just as Rin and Saisho disappeared inside, the ground began to shake and flex. The earth shuttered and broke apart. When the rumbling stopped, a flash of violent wind ripped through the driveway, pushing everyone back. It tore a path of destruction across the ground as the wind whirled and thrashed in anger. When the dust settled the being that they had been expected arrived. Holding his position high in the air above them was a man. He wore a black kimono and black hakama, with a blood red obi tied in an intricate knot at his waist. In each hand he held a sword that were glowing, one green and the other blue. The auras of the swords swirled wildly around the blades. His long black hair flowed disheveled about him. His face was twisted in an evil smile as he looked down on the group below. Sesshoumaru raised his hand close to his face and his claws began to glow acid green.

"So, you wish to fight." The strangers voice was powerful and deep.

He raised the green blade level with his shoulder and held it for a moment before slashing it down sharply toward the youkai lord. The ground began to shake and tremble, then large pieces began to divide and splinter at their feet. Shippou and Kagome jumped away as the earth began to open up. Sesshoumaru jumped in the opposite direction, dividing the companions. Kagome flared her senses to determine where Rin and the baby were. She could determine that they had made it to the barn. She was relieved that they had made it, and turned her attention back to the task at hand. Abruptly, a young youkai boy came running from inside the house and stopped short of falling into the gapping hole that was now the front driveway. He ran to his mistress, panting when he stopped. Catching his breath he looked up at her; Kagome recognized him as the boy that was sent with the message for Ryusen.

He held out his hands and Kagome looked down at what he was holding. To her surprise he was holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. She smiled at the boy and laid her hand gently on his shoulder, then nodded to him in thanks. She tilted her head toward the house, a silent order for him to return to the safety of the house. He complied, and Kagome was scrambling over the chunks of dirt and stone to get to her husband on the other side. The man noticed her and raised the blue blade as he had done with the other, and quickly slashed it down at her. A strong wind whipped from the end of the blade and came crashing down on her. Sesshoumaru and Shippou both growled in anger at the man's actions, and made their way toward the core of the hurricane.

When the wind settled and the debris cleared an aura of pink light surrounded the woman the stood hands in the air at the nucleus of the pink half sphere. She had erected a barrier in a split second. Both of her companions stopped in awe at the strength of the barrier and her display of power. Once she realized that she was clear she removed her protection and ran to her mates side. She pushed the sword back at him, and slung the quiver over her shoulder. The determined look on her face was one that he had seen before. Though she had never been at his side like this before. He had always seen it from a distance when she fought by Inuyasha's side all those many years ago. The thought of her now fighting by his side had him oddly aroused, but he shook off the thought and refocused himself.

Sesshoumaru drew the sword from it's sheath, and held it aimed for the man that was attacking them. The swords aura awoke and began to pulse into life. The aura glowed yellow and spiraled around the blade of the katana, while some sparks of electricity sputtered from the blade. Kagome knocked an arrow and took careful aim at the man that was lowering himself slightly.

"I see you have found the Tsurugi Inazuma." He smiled a twisted smile. "These are it's companions. This is Tsurugi Jisjin." He raised the green blade, and then the blue blade as he spoke again. "And, this is the Tsurugi Harikeen."

With a quick flick he pulled both blades through the air simultaneously, crossing them across the front of his body. The ground erupted and strong winds beat against them. His nefarious laughter tore through the noise that was plaguing the people on the ground. Just as things started to settle again, the man came cutting through the sediment with the green blade over his shoulder. With a powerful thrush of the blade the earth broke open sending both people jumping in opposite directions. Sesshoumaru leapt into action and took the offensive against their enemy. He came at the man with the unfamiliar blade that he brandished. The man was quick and was clear of the blade before the daiyoukai could swing again.

"I would like that sword if you don't mind." The man said in a melodic tone.

"Come and take it. If you can." Sesshoumaru taunted.

The intruder laughed heartily at the threat, before sprinting forward at his target. The two clashed swords repeatedly, and Sesshoumaru flourished his acid whip in between swings. Just as Sesshoumaru had leapt back and came to a halt he could feel his mates reiki flare, and an immense power building over his left shoulder.

"NOW!" Kagome yelled as her arrow whizzed pasted Sesshoumaru's ear.

Quick as a shot Sesshoumaru slashed the blade of his sword and released the energy that he quickly built in it. An immense bolt of lightning jumped from the blade; as it caught up with Kagome's arrow the energy of both attacks combined and sparked violently. The electricity began to build and enlarge as it traveled. The man's eyes widened with shock at the shear power of the attack that was bearing down on him. He would not get clear in time, and he knew it. He raised both his swords and crossed them in front of his chest. The green and blue auras grew and combined just enough to shield his torso. The man was blown back by the force of the attack that he had endured.

The youkai lord and the miko ran to the spot were the enemy had fallen. They both looked on in shock when there was no one to be found. The man had managed to evade them. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration at his prey getting away from him. Kagome looked around to locate Shippou. He was coming up behind them now.

"Wow, that was great. Just like old times. Well, not _just_ like, but close enough." The young kitsune was breathless and excited.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Sesshoumaru looked confused at both of them, and then turned away. He was angry and infuriated at the strange opponent slipping out of his grasp. Nothing vexed him more then that. That was one thing that had never changed about him. This new enemy was trying his patience already. Sesshoumaru was very dissatisfied.


	25. Anticipation

Once everyone had returned and recovered from the devastation of the attacker, they all got in the SUV's and left for Tokyo that evening. The baby slept most of the way to the hotel. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were on high alert the whole night; each taking turns to sleep. The next morning they left early to return home. The drive was long and tiresome, with little conversation. When they did finally make it home, everyone was relieved. They brought everything inside and Sesshoumaru took the sword into a vault that was hidden beneath the house; another thing that Kagome had just learned about. The vault was filled with various golden pieces, dusty scrolls, leather bound books, and other items that looked old and important. Kagome thought lamely to herself that it reminded her of the store houses at the shrine. They tucked the weapon back into a corner away from the other weapons, just to be cautious. They figured that it was better to put the sword in an odd spot instead of with the other weapons. When the lord and miko returned upstairs they all gathered around the table to discuss their best coarse of action.

"One of the first things we need to consider is Saisho's safety." Sesshoumaru said first, and everyone was surprised.

"I think that he should stay at the shrine with my mother, and I would like to call your mother and ask her to stay with them." Kagome added.

"That sounds good." Sesshoumaru acknowledged.

"I think that Rin should go with him." Shippou added. "She is not a fighter, and I think she would be safer with your family."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both agreed, but Rin tried to protest. She was out voted and out numbered, and gave up her fight early to save time for everyone. The conversation then turned to the sword and the man that had attacked them. Two things were certain. The man was not a youkai that they could tell, and he was after the Tsurugi Inazuma. The reasoning for the attack was a guess, and Sesshoumaru wanted to research more before saying anything for certain. They talked about the men that had asked for the sword and if anything seemed odd about them.

"The old man seemed different to me this last time we saw them." Kagome contributed. "And the one called Daikaji did put the moves on me, again."

Sesshoumaru growled at the last comment, and thought carefully about what had been said. Was anything said that would have tipped him off, and he didn't catch it. Abruptly, Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.

"I remember." She said looking seriously at her mate. "It reminds me of Kagura's dance of the dead."

"What?" The youkai lord asked.

"I don't know if you ever saw it, but Kagura used a technique she called her dance of the dead. She could manipulate a corpse to walk and talk and interact with people. Not even Inuyasha could tell that they were an animated corpse." Kagome said.

"That's right." Shippou said. "I remember what your talking about. That was creepy."

"That's what the old man reminds me of, but I can't be sure. It's hard to tell." Kagome finished.

"So, the old man may be a puppet. What about the other two men?" Sesshoumaru asked. "They both appear to be human in every way."

"Yeah, that is a mystery." Kagome's finger went to her chin. "Could they be controlled?"

"That is a possibility, but I couldn't sense anything like that. No sorcery, no manipulation, no hesitation on their part. They almost seem blank." He said thoughtfully.

"We should meet with them again, and see if we can get anything more from them." Kagome suggested.

"Out of the question." Sesshoumaru said harshly to his wife. "I will not put you in danger."

"I think that we should. I can take care of myself and we will be together. I think that we should try to talk with them again." Kagome was insistent, and Sesshoumaru knew her well enough to know that he would not win this argument.

"Very well. We will take precautions though. Agreed." His look was stern.

"Agreed." She smiled.

The next day a call was placed to Satori and she was given all the information. She agreed to come immediately, and she did. By that evening she was knocking on the door of her son's home. She had arrived with several other youkai at her side. Security, she called them. She stayed that night at the house, and the plan was to move everyone to the shrine the next day. Kagome's family had been told earlier that day, and agreed without hesitation.

The following morning everyone packed their things that would relocated to the shrine, and the bags were loaded into the cars. After breakfast was eaten and cleared away, the group made for the cars. The caravan drove tightly together all the way to the shrine. Once they were at the shrine, Kagome's family met everyone in the courtyard. Rin was shown to Kagome's old room were Shippou and her said their farewells, and Satori was shown to the one spare room that the house offered. Little Saisho was going to stay with both Kagome's mom and with Satori; they had agreed to take turns. The security, as they were being referred to would rotate positions and stay outside on the grounds.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome bid a farewell to their son; Kagome crying lightly and lavishing the boy with kisses.

"Be good for everyone." She told the boy.

"Yes, mama." He said softly. "You and daddy be careful."

"We will." She reassured her son.

"Keep mama safe." The boy looked at his father.

"I will. That's a promise." Sesshoumaru kissed the boy on top of his head, and brushed back his silver hair.

"We'll be back soon, I hope." Kagome said to their parents, and they nodded.

The returning group arrived home after dark that night, and silently went to their respective rooms. That night Sesshoumaru sat in his study looking over his own swords, and contemplated their strength against the two that he had just faced. A fight was coming soon and he could feel it. He was infused with anticipation.


	26. Shocked

Sesshoumaru had contacted the client that had requested the sword, and made arrangements to meet with them again. This time they would be meeting during the day at the clients office building. Sesshoumaru and Kagome prepared to meet with the strange men as agreed. Sesshoumaru concealed his sword with a spell so that no one but Kagome would know he carried it. Kagome concealed a dagger in her belt and took her bow and arrows in the car. She wasn't sure how she would figure this one, since the concealment spell only worked for youkai. It made her feel better to know they were in the car.

The couple drove into the heart of the city and to an office building. It was a normal looking office building. Not as large as the other towers that surrounded it, but impressive none the less. It was primarily glass with a reflective coating that glittered like a rainbow when the sun hit it. It was about five stories tall with an underground parking garage. The car was parked and the pair entered the elevator to go up to the reception area to attend their meeting.

When they had been shown into a meeting room, the same three men waited for them. The same as before; the old man in the center with the younger two on either side. It was always the same; the one called Daikaji was on the old man's right and the other man was on his left. The couple sat across the conference size table from the three men. Kagome flared her aura to sense anything from the men that might give her any ideas as to who or what they were, and if any of them had been the man that attacked them at the northern estate. She searched and searched but nothing of importance came to her. The only thing that she did notice, is that the man at the left hand of the old man raised his eyebrow slightly the moment her aura reached out to them.

They talked about the sword, and the men were told that some leads had been followed but nothing had been found. Again, Kagome noticed that the man's eyebrow moved again. She knew that something was not adding up. The old man seemed hollow. It was the same as what she remembered of Kagura's dance of the dead. She was sure that the old man was indeed dead. However, the two other men were a complete mystery. She couldn't place either of them. They appeared to be human, and they felt human, but something was missing. The best thing she could thing of was that their souls were gone, and only a shell remained. Even though the men felt like hollow shells, she could make out that they were not being controlled. This was the strangest thing she had ever encountered.

Sesshoumaru came to the same conclusion. These men were not what they appeared, that much was certain. However, there was no trace of anything that would lead him to think that they had any connection to the man that attacked them. The meeting concluded without much progress made on the clients end, but for the other party, many things had been discovered. They left the city center to return home and to meet with Shippou. That night they were going to visit the rest of the family that was staying at the shrine.

Later that night Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Shippou all made their way to the Higurashi shrine for dinner. Kagome's mom had made a large meal for everyone and she laid everything out on the outside patio. The patio was the only place large enough to hold everyone. Rin had been a great help at the shrine, and was having fun doing something different. She had never worked at a shrine, in fact, she had never really work at all. Sesshoumaru was happy to see his son again, as well as Rin. Kagome was overjoyed to see the smiling little boy that ran into her arms the moment they arrived. She had been holding him and had no intension of putting him down until they left. It had only been three days since he had come to the shrine with Rin, but Kagome had started missing him that first night. The whole family sat and ate together, and forgot about their current problems. The atmosphere was light and joyful for all.

After dinner everyone continued to sit around the table talking and laughing. Kagome's grandfather told many wonderful and amusing tales that made everyone laugh. Saisho listened intently to every story the old man had to tell, and was in awe of the many wild tales that he could come up with. Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome who had Saisho planted in her lap. Rin and Shippou sat across from them with Kagome's grandfather and little brother. Each mother sat next to their respective child, and the 'security' stood around the grounds keeping a continual watch.

While the old shrine keeper was telling another thrilling tale about some antique that the shrine housed; Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Saisho all looked up abruptly.

"He's here." Kagome said to her mate.

"Get Saisho out of here." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Without missing a step Kagome got her son to her mom, and told her and the other two women to get inside the house. The guards that Satori had brought took on defensive positions around the courtyard. When the daiyoukai and miko had made their way into the courtyard, the guard had been looking around aimlessly. The two at the center of the guard, one armed with a sword and the other with nothing at all, looked to the sky above them. Suddenly, a torrent of wind ripped through the courtyard, throwing many of the youkai guards aside and off their feet. As the dust was settling a wicked laugh rang through the grounds and off the surrounding trees. When the debris had cleared, the man they had been pondering, was standing firm high above the courtyard. He brandished the same two swords as he had the first time they had encountered this formidable opponent.

Each blade glowed with the aura of it's power. The earth sword glowed green, while the hurricane sword glowed blue. Each one swirled with the power that it possessed. With an evil smirk the man raised both blades, and crossed them in front of his chest. He slashed out with each blade simultaneously as the earth shook and the wind twisted through the grouping. Bodies jumped and flew in many different directions while the man laughed at his successful attack.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he stood fast in his position. His hair flickering in the wind of the attack.

"I thought that your miko would have discovered that already." He looked down with a smile at Kagome. "Or, perhaps I have over estimated her abilities."

"I am asking you." He said icily at the strange man.

"If you do not know, then there is no fun in this game we are playing." The black clad man chuckled.

"There is no game here, you wretch." The daiyoukai barked. "This is the last time I will ask. Who are you?"

"There is no fun in telling you. You will have to find out for yourself."

A shot of pink light shot past the daiyoukai and arched into the air. The aura of his mate was swirling around the entire courtyard. He shifted his eyes to look at her without turning his face from his enemy. Kagome knelt on the ground with both hands stretched out in front of her; her palms facing outward with the tips of her finger close together. She panted from the amount of energy that she had just expelled. Quickly, Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to the man in front of him. The shot of light hit the man head on. He didn't have a chance to deflect the attack. When the light dissipated the man stood with one sword in his hand. The man was Daikaji. He grinned down at them and then turned his gaze to his left. Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes to where the man was looking. To everyones surprise there stood the other man that was always present at the meetings with the other, and holding the other sword. Daikaji grinned a wicked smile at the expression on the face of the youkai lord.

"This is my other half, Fubuki." The man gestured to the other. "You might call him my brother."

The one called Fubuki remained unmoved, and only looked seriously at the stunned beings beneath him. He turned his gaze to the man at his right, and spoke softly but with a firm unwavering tone.

"Stop your playing. We are here for the sword and that woman." The mans voice was deep and frightening.

"I knew it." Kagome yelled from behind Sesshoumaru's left shoulder. "The old man was just your puppet. You are the same person."

Sesshoumaru stood silent in shock, though it didn't show on his face or in his demeanor. He was shocked.


	27. Proud

A/N: Sorry, I forgot to post this in previous chapters. Tsurugi Jishin=sword of earthquakes, and Tsurugi Harikeen=sword of hurricanes. So, we have three god swords; lightning, earthquake, and hurricane

"I guess I was right about you." Fubuki said tonelessly to the miko.

"So, who are you really." Kagome asked sternly.

"We could call Lord Sesshoumaru uncle, if that gives you any ideas." Daikaji said with a wicked chuckle in his voice.

Everyone gasped in unison, and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who bore a look of puzzlement. It was apparent that he didn't know anything about it. Kagome turned back to the two men before her with a look of disgust.

"That's not possible. You are not youkai." Her tone angry.

"This is only partly true." Daikaji said. "Our mother was the daughter of your wretched half brother." Fubuki finished.

"We watched our mother suffer and ultimately die with the pain that her own father inflicted on her." Fubuki's anger rose with the memory.

"Your brother forced the name of this miko on her, and would never let the memory of her go. Because of this our mother was born into a broken home. She suffered with a legacy that was not her own. She watched as her father rejected her mother, and she died of a broken heart. Our mother bore that burden through the years." Daikaji's teeth were grit in anger.

"She lived a long life do to the youkai blood that was apart of her, although she never bore any physical resemblance to one. When she was younger she gave birth to twin boys, that had a bond like no other human pair ever had. We are separate, but we are the same. Two sides to the same coin, as it were." Fubuki continued.

"We have come to take this miko, and remove her powers of the Shikon no Tama. When that is finished, we will come for you uncle." Daikaji laughed out after he finished.

The two men raised their free hands toward each other, a red light grew between them until it enveloped them both. Once the light had dispersed the men were one again. Both blades in a hand, and a sneer on his lips. The man winked down at the priestess below him. He rose higher into the air and crossed his blades again. A torrent of wind rushed toward them when his swords sliced through the air. The earth shook and broke apart when the attack found the ground. Sesshoumaru came darting through the dust and debris with his Bakusaigi over his shoulder. The two men clashed swords and pushed against one another. Sesshoumaru's face was firm and unchanging, while the black haired man stared on before giving his relation a smirk and a chuckle. With a quick movement the twin man sheathed the hurricane blade at his waist. He pushed his palm flat against that of the daiyoukai and released a bolt of energy directly into his abdomen. Sesshoumaru caught wind of the attack just in time to turn his body enough for the bolt to glance off his side.

Sesshoumaru hit the ground panting and clutching his side. Kagome looked at him but did not move, she knew better then to play the hapless female. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the blood begin to seep through his fingers and begin to stain the ground in droplets at his feet. The youkai lord stood nobly without showing any sign of pain. He took up his sword again with both hands, with a strong thrust of the blade a light burst forth and careened toward their opponent. The man crossed his swords across his chest again, and revived the barrier that he had used before. The attack hit him center mass. When the dust had cleared the man remained in his position, although the barrier was not entirely successful. His clothing was ripped around the edges. His eyes reflected the furry that he felt, and he barreled down on the daiyoukai. The men slashed and spun, and hacked and twisted around each other wildly in a dance of death.

Kagome was too interested in the battle before her, to notice her son come from the house. Rin and both grandmothers trailing behind him. Once he was at the door he threw up his hand behind him, and a barrier was erected in front of them. It kept them from continuing any farther. Satori tried everything that she knew to bring the barrier down, but it was all in vein. It would not be removed until it's caster deemed it so. They all watched helplessly as the boy walked into the center of the courtyard. A gasp came from Rin's lip that drew the other women's attention. They looked after the boy that Rin was staring at. As he walked out farther and farther, he grew taller and more muscular. By the time he was just behind Kagome, he was the size of a full grown man. His silvery hair flowed wildly around his waist and his arms were strong and powerful looking. His build was that of his fathers.

He reached up and placed a powerful hand on Kagome's shoulder. The raven haired woman turned slowly, not wanting to take her gaze away from her battling mate. When she caught sight of the man that was next to her she couldn't look at anything but him. Her mouth gapped while she took him in. She knew who he was; without even asking she knew that this man before her was her son. His eyes were steady and confident just as Sesshoumaru's were, and they told her that he would take care of her. She relaxed and stepped back to allow him closer to the fight. The silver haired man raised his hand into the air and closed his eyes. Kagome watched to see what he was doing. Before long a flash of yellow light sparked in his hand. The light faded and the Tsurugi Inazuma was in his grasp.

Without warning the new man jumped into the air and into the center of the fight. Both opponents jumped back and stared at the new interloper. Sesshoumaru looked at his sons back in awe, while the evil man looked on with a growing smirk of enjoyment.

"Saisho?" Sesshoumaru asked under his breath.

"I am here to aid you father." The man replied without taking his eyes from the enemy in front of them.

"This is my fight son." Sesshoumaru protested. "You will step back, now."

"I will not." Saisho argued firmly. "I have to protect my family."

Sesshoumaru thought back to that night on the beach, hundreds of years ago when his own father asked if he had someone to protect, and how Rin had shown him that it is worth it to protect someone. Then he thought of his mate and his son, and how he would give his life to protect them. He would not deny his son the same thing that he had learned and now valued. He gave a respectful nod to his son.

The wicked man that looked on smiled, with a sinister laugh breaking his lips. Another flare of red light came from the center of the man's chest, and the light overwhelmed his body. Once the light was gone the two men stood separate from one another again. They both smiled an evil smile that would intimidate most people, but the two youkai that he now faced took it as a challenge.

"Let's do this." The black haired men yelled in unison.

The two youkai and the two men flew through the air, swords at the ready, they barreled toward one another with frightening speed. While moving through the air Sesshoumaru gave his son a sideways glance. His son was poised and ready for impact with his opponents. The sight of his son, grown and fighting at his side was something that he had never given much thought to, but now witnessing it for himself, his heart swelled with pride. Sesshoumaru was proud of his sons actions and strength.


	28. Enlightening

The four men were locked in battle. Their blades clashed, and their attacks broke the ground. If any of the youkai guards made an attempt to attack the black haired men, he would knock them down easily. Within a few minutes each of the youkai guards were laying injured on the ground. Shippou knew enough to stay out of the daiyoukai's path of destruction. Whirls of hurricane force winds ripped through the courtyard, and the earth shook with quakes of devastation, and bolts of lightning jumped through the air.

It became apparent early on that the two youkai were overpowering their opponents. The two men were also wise to their disadvantage. The moment they had a chance the men combined again. They stood ready with both blades clutched tightly in each hand. The two youkai gave each other a gloating look. Without hesitation they both barreled in on the man. Saisho's sword sparked with lightning as he drew it over his shoulder, and Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga swirled with his demonic energy. The man prepared for the impact of both attacks, but suddenly both of his silver haired opponents were gone. In a flash of movement that few present could follow, both youkai boke off their attacks and were gone.

First, Saisho returned to the right side of the black haired twins, and he came down hard and fast with his sword sparking with electricity and lightning jumping out at the man. Without warning Sesshoumaru came from behind the man and swung hard with his sword and released his energy into the attack. Before the man could move Saisho pressed his palm against his gut and released a shock of sacred energy. The bolt tore through the man's abdomen, and he fell backwards to the ground.

Both youkai touched down nearby the unmoving body. They looked one to the other before moving in to inspect the man. Both raised their swords over their shoulders again, taking a defensive stance as they slowly walked closer to the motionless man. Taking one slow step at a time, they each moved to either side of their immobile opponent. Once they were standing over him they began to lower their weapons. Suddenly, they both jumped back from the man. The earth sword glowed green and a green bolt shot through the ground. The bolt thrashed and kicked at the ground, tearing it as it went. Both men were clear of the attack from the beginning.

Sesshoumaru followed the path of the attack with his eyes, and then sprang into action. He was in the air in a split second and landed next to Kagome. He immediate slashed the blade of Bakusaiga, releasing a violent attack of energy at the oncoming assault. As soon as the charge left his sword, Sesshoumaru took his mate about the waist and leapt into the air again. He twisted backwards with her and landed them safely on the roof of the house. He set her down carefully, and took a step in front of her.

Kagome placed her hands on her husbands back, and she felt his muscles flex and tense beneath her fingers. She thought carefully about the situation before them. The man on the ground sat up slowly while a sinister laugh escaped his lips. The laugh grew louder, and turned to more of a cackle as he fully sat up. He looked at the group with a look of whimsey and placed one arm on his knee with the sword hanging lazily about his feet. After he was satisfied with what ever it was he was contemplating, he leisurely made it to his feet. In her mind Kagome was screaming for Saisho to move away from the man, and to her surprise he began to back away, expanding the distance between them.

'_Saisho, can you hear me.' _ Kagome asked her son without opening her mouth.

'_Yes, mother.'_ His voice rang in her mind.

'_I have an idea.' _She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Sesshoumaru, I have an idea." She whispered in his ear.

Kagome conveyed her plan to each of her allies. Both agreed to the plan and things were set into motion. The youkai took on a defensive stance with their swords held across their chests. The man stood straighter and slashed out both of his swords to settle them by his sides in a menacing fashion. His face took on an amused expression as if he may know what was being planned. However, to Kagome it reminded her of the smug look the Kikyo often had. The one thing that Kagome could admit about the priestess was that she was arrogant; it was what got her in the most trouble, and ultimately got her killed the first time.

With a mental nod, Saisho sprung into action. He leapt forward at the man and engaged in one on one combat with him. The two clashed for a long time. Swords slashed and attacks had been released. The ground broke and shook, wind whipped and tore, and lightning shocked and electrified their surroundings. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru sprang into action and careened into the center of the fight. He brought Bakusaige down with an explosion of energy and earth. The other two combatants jumped clear of the blast. Without standing straight the daiyoukai sprinted forward with a slash at the raven haired menace. His sword grazed over the man's abdomen and cut cloth instead. The blade swung three more times, two across his chest and the last cutting from top to bottom. Each time the lord slashed his sword it pushed the man back, one step at a time.

Saisho took his position behind his father, and Kagome leapt gently from the roof top. She managed to jump from the roof without hurting herself. She was surprised at the fluidity of her movements. The power of the Shikon jewel surged through her, and she knew that she had to draw on that power to make this plan work. She pulled the power into her core and she moved next to her son. Kagome took up his hand for a moment and squeezed tightly. With a firm nod the two moved forward. Kagome was careful to keep out of the line of sight of their opponent. She would be the hinge in the plan, and could not be found out.

The opportunity came and Saisho sprung forward again, engaging the enemy in battle again. He drove the man back again, and Sesshoumaru stepped back carefully. Kagome positioned herself behind him carefully. She closed her eyes briefly and held out her hand. A bow began to materialize in her hand as the glow of her power extended from the center of her hand out. Then she reached with her opposite hand to rest two fingers against the energy string of the bow. The power flow began to swirl and she drew back, creating an arrow from her energy as well. She gave her mate a knowing look and with a nod he flew into battle again. Kagome concentrated hard on her power and focused on the man in front of her. The two youkai continued to slash at the man, driving him back farther.

"NOW!" The Shiko priestess yelled loudly.

In a fluid dance both youkai swung in unison with a circular motion releasing an energy from both of their swords. Saisho simultaniously release the electric attack and a wave of sacred energy, while Sesshoumaru released the full energy of his Bakusaiga. Ripping through the attacks came an attack of the purest sacred energy that lit the skies in a pink hue. All the attacks hit home. The man screamed in agony as the energy ripped and tore at him. He finally separated into the two men that he was, but they tried to continue their fight. With one last yell of frustration the men began to disintegrate. When the light dissipated they were gone, the two swords the man possessed fell to the ground. The three champions stood panting from their final attack.

Kagome fell to one knee and Sesshoumaru ran to her side. He cradled her gently in his arms, and Saisho walked over to join his parents while releasing his barrier. The trapped family ran from the house and crowded around the group with praise of a job well done. Suddenly, a flash of white light crashed down in the middle of the courtyard. Once the light was gone, an old dragon youkai stood in their midsts. Ryusen stood confidently facing the group that overcame the strange humans. Saisho grinned.

"Ryusen." The boy yelled and ran to him as a toddler again.

The boy had changed back to his previous form in the blink of an eye, and everyone stared after him. The old youkai held out his arms to the boy, and lifted him high in the air once he clasped the young youkai around his waist. The boy giggled uncontrollably as the dragon flew him through the air. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked on in confusion.

"I see it worked." The dragon told the boy.

"Yep. Perfectly, just like you said." The little boy grinned back to him.

"I see that your mother has gained access to her own abilities as well." The dragon cradled the sitting boy in his left arm and walked toward Kagome.

"Well done my lady." He said to the stunned miko, then extended his hand to her.

Kagome was so surprised that she didn't know what to say. With a look of bewilderment she reached out lamely and took his scaly hand. He pulled her to her feet with a hardy smile.

"So," The old dragon smiled wide. "Who is going to offer me a cup of tea?"

"And cookies too." Saisho added from the crook of the dragons arm, releasing a large smile and a soft giggle.

Sesshumaru stared after the dragon that was being lead into the house by an accommodating human mother. He took Kagome around the waist and the two followed after them slowly. What was the dragon and his son talking about? He gave a confused look to his wife, but her own look was not helpful, for it was as confused as his. The explanation should be enlightening. Very enlightening.


	29. Exhausted

The old dragon youkai followed Kagome's mom into the house and she set him in the living room. Saisho stayed close to the dragon; playing and laughing with him. The dragon was very fond of the boy; everyone took note of their affection for one another. Slowly, everyone filtered into the room and took up a seat until the room was about to burst. Kagome's mom returned with a full tray of cups and the largest tea pot she had available. Each person received a cup in turn and tea was pour for everyone. The dragon had requested a large cup, and was finally given the largest cup that could be found. A large glass measuring cup. He smiled happily at the proffered glass.

The entire living room was hushed in silence waiting for the old youkai to explain what had happened. Instead the dragon drank his tea and played with the cookie munching little youkai on his knee. Finally, sensing everyone's lacking patients he straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"You have questions, don't you?" He looked to the parents of his young companion.

"Of course we do." Sesshoumaru snapped. "Did you know this would happen?"

"No, of course not. Do you think I can see the future." He smirked, showing his pointed teeth.

"Then what was that conversation outside?" The daiyoukai was clearly agitated.

"What conversation? I asked for a cup of tea." He looked smiling at the boy in lap, that was clearly smiling back at him.

"The one you had with my son, about something working." Kagome asked in a softer tone.

"Oh, that one, my lady. Yes." The old dragon rubbed his chin in long strokes.

"When I entrusted the Tsurugi Inazuma to you I told Saisho about a few tricks he could use with the sword." He took another long quaff from his large cup.

"What are you meaning old dragon?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"I simple told him how to summon the sword if he ever needed it." His cup was empty and he was inspecting the bottom.

"What about him growing larger?" Kagome asked with a quizzical look.

"That's simple young priestess. You are the Shikon no Tama are you not?" Kagome nodded. "Lord Sesshoumaru you are full youkai, and a daiyoukai at that?" He nodded too. "Because of the powers that are combined within him, he is able to manipulate his body structure as he needs too. That is why he is growing faster than other children, human or youkai, that are his age. This is also why he is able to use both demon power and sacred powers together. They are apart of him, and they coexist within him, and thus he is able to manipulate both of them. Either independently or in conjunction with one another." The dragon raised the laughing boy into the air and smiled at him.

He set the boy on the floor in front of him and nodded to him. With a sparkle of light the boy grew to a man again, while everyone looked in amazement. He smiled and laughed at the dragon, before returning to his toddler form again and scrambling into his friends lap. Ryusen chuckled at the little boy and gave him a gentle hug that made the little boy disappear in his arms.

"How did you know about the man we fought?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What man?" Ryusen asked after thanking Ms. Higurashi for his next cup of tea.

"You mean you didn't know anything about the man that was after the sword." The youkai lord was getting frustrated.

"Nope. Not a thing." He took another long swig from his cup. "Not until Saisho told me about it."

"Saisho told you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he told me able the first attack back at the northern estate." He said into his glass.

"How did he do that?" Satori asked now.

"Through his telepathic abilities." His face still looked unconcerned. "You do realize that he does not need to touch you to talk to you, right." He looked up from his empty cup to the daiyoukai female.

"Really." She said thoughtfully.

"That's right." Kagome said. "When we were fighting in the courtyard I was telling Saisho to back away and he did, but I didn't say it out loud."

"Then you told me about your plan. You weren't sure if I could hear you, were you mama." The boys voice chimed into the conversation.

"No, I took a chance, but I knew that your father would protect you." Kagome added.

"I see that you were able to tap into your own powers, my lady." Ryusen's husky voice joined in again.

"Ah, yeah." She stuttered. "I guess I did."

"And, very well I might add." Sesshoumaru beamed with pride at his mate.

"It was a long shot, but I had to try." She said hesitantly.

"You were brilliant, mama." Saisho said while stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

"Saisho, that's enough for now." Kagome took up the boy and wiped his face from the remaining crumbs.

"I think it is time for me to go." Ryusen stood and gave a small bow.

"You wont stay." Kagome's mom asked.

"That is very kind, Ms. Higurashi, but I would not want to impose any longer." The dragon smiled warmly at Kagome's mom.

"It would be no imposition." She said with a smile back.

"You have many guest as it is, dear lady." He insisted.

"Most of them will be leaving, and it is getting late." She said firmly, but still in her sweet welcoming way.

"Very well. I will be happy to take your generous invitation." He bowed low to the human woman.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked back and forth to each other, then shook their head simultaneously. The youkai boy on Kagome's lap began to giggle and put a hand over his mouth. Sesshoumaru took his son, and helped his wife to her feet. Everyone said their goodbyes and Saisho insisted on a hug from his dragon friend. The family returned home with Rin and Shippou not far behind. Satori left for her condo in town, and Ryusen stayed with the Higurashi's.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to a silent home. When they got inside, they turned on the lights and found the house peaceful and quiet. Sesshoumaru helped his wife and son inside, then returned to the car to retrieve the three swords. Sesshoumaru immediately took the swords down to the vault and placed them on a shelf with some other weapons that were in storage. He locked the vault tight and returned upstairs. When he made it upstairs, he found his mate in the babies room. She was leaning over his crib looking down at the sleeping boy. She smiled at her mate when he came up next to her, and she laid her head against his shoulder. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She turned in his arms, threw her arms around his neck, and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him passionately on the lips. He pulled her in tightly, and leaning into the kiss. She began to giggle slightly as she bent backwards in his arms.

"The _kids_ aren't home yet." He smirked at her with a lustful look in his eyes.

"So, what are you insinuating, my love?" She said playfully.

"Perhaps a little fun." He smiled wickedly at her while walking her backward out of the room and closing the door softly.

"A little recreational activity." She stated, rather then asked.

"Something like that." He smiled before claiming her lips again.

"Feeling victorious, are we?" She asked with a playful look of her own.

"Yeah." He set her on the edge of their bed, while pulling her shirt over her head. "Frankly, you are pretty hot when in the throws of battle."

She didn't get to say anything more before her husband was worshipping her body and she was lost in her own passions. That night they both fully enjoyed their time together. It had been a while since they were able to really enjoy each other and do the things that married couples did. Late that night Sesshoumaru lay on his back with the sheet just covering him. His wife lay asleep on her side, with her back to him and her knees curled up. She had a small portion of the sheet covering her vital parts as well. He rolled on his side to cuddle up behind her, and he snaked his arm over her hip, then pulled her close to him. She moan lightly in her sleep as he moved her closer. Her hand went to his and gripped it tightly before snuggling into him. That night they both lay exhausted. It was the first time he had truly been exhausted.


	30. Single Tear

Things were finally calming down and taking on a sense of normalcy. The family spent their time as families do. Nothing extraordinary had happened for in the last five years, and all were relieved at that. The young youkai boy continued to grow quickly, and his intellect was extraordinary. It didn't take long for Shippou and Rin to announce their intensions to mate. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both pleased at this.

Satori came and went frequently, as did other relatives. There was no more deranged relatives found, after an extensive search of the family tree. Ryusen took to visiting the Higurashi shrine frequently, and Kagome was shocked at her mom. Her brother had gone into high school and her grandfather eventually retired. Kagome paid for a staff to run the shrine and help maintain the grounds. For the most part Sesshoumaru supported her family, but was never one to talk about it. He was very modest about such things.

"So, are you two going to have a traditional wedding as well?" Kagome asked Rin one afternoon while they were out alone together.

"We're not sure yet." Rin said between bites. "What do you think?"

"Do you have any human friends that you would like to see you get married?"

"Not that I can think of." She thought for a moment. "I don't keep in touch with anyone I meet in school, for obvious reasons."

"So, it's just the usual crowd." Kagome confirmed.

"Yeah, looks like." She said quietly, and Kagome looked at the woman thoughtfully.

"Do you want one for yourself?" Kagome asked, knowing the answer before she spoke.

"No. It's not necessary." Rin insisted.

"No, it's not. Do you want a ceremony?" Kagome gave the woman a look that told her to be honest.

"Yeah. I would like a ceremony, but I have talked to Shippou about it." Rin looked down at her plate.

"He wont argue. If he does, send him to me." Kagome grinned, and Rin giggled.

The women returned from their day out with some shopping bags. Sesshoumaru and Shippou were sitting in the living room together talking, and they both looked up when the girls entered the house. Saisho ran up to his mom with a crushing hug in store. The boy was now the size of a teenager despite the fact that he was actually five years old. His tutor can running after him, yelling at him to return to his studies. He had been able to complete roughly two to three grade levels per year and was about to complete his high school education. His growth had begun to slow down and was able to go out without too many odd looks. After he had accosted his mother for his gifts, he returned to his tutor and his studies.

"So, anything interesting going on." Sesshoumaru asked his wife, with a hug and a kiss on her neck.

"Nothing too interesting. Is everything ready for our big dinner next week?" She asked him.

"Yeah, the caterers will come tomorrow to discuss the details with you." He continued to nuzzle her neck, while she grinned and snickered at his rutting.

"Good." She said with a laugh, and she batted at him while walking away.

Rin and Shippou laughed into their hands at one another. Sesshoumaru had been paying particular attention to Kagome lately, and the pair found it amusing to see the daiyoukai in such a state. The betrothed couple came together on the couch and cuddled up together to talk. The kitsune nuzzled into Rin's neck and kissed softly along her neck and collarbone. The married couple left for their room with the bags that Kagome had returned home with.

Once in their room, Kagome explained to Sesshoumaru that Rin wanted a traditional human ceremony. Sesshoumaru was agreeable about it, and his wife's want to host it for them. Sesshoumaru was too interested in his wife's body to pay attention to anything else. Before long the sneaky youkai coaxed his mate from her clothing and into their bed.

The following week a dinner was being hosted for the couple to be married, and everyone was expected to be there. Ryusen even came from the north country and was planning to stay for a full week for the festivities, and would of course be staying at the shrine. Other kitsune and humans filtered in for the coming ceremony. Satori was in town again, and would also take an extended stay. The night of the dinner, everyone came one by one to the house for the dinner. There were many youkai and a few humans. Each person was seated around a large table that was assembled on the back porch. When everyone settled down, Sesshoumaru stood to give a toast.

"I am pleased to see my little Rin finally pick a mate that is equal to her worth." He raised his glass. "To Rin and Shippou."

"Here, here." Everyone cheered in unison, while Sesshoumaru kissed Rin on the top of her head, and Kagome hugged Shippou tightly.

"I have one more toast. Rather one more announcement." The youkai lord raised his glass again. "To my beautiful mate and our next pup that she carries."

Everyone gasped and cheered in turn. People all took a turn to congratulate the parents. Rin and Shippou were the first and some of the happiest at the news. A new baby from their adoptive parents would divert some of the pressure from them, they both snicker to each other.

At the end of the week the couple was joined together with great celebration and joy. Everyone celebrated late into the night. The newly married couple left that night and the party waved them goodbye on the front drive. Once they had gone, the party began to break up. People started to slowly leak out and go their separate ways. When the last guests had left, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood on the front porch looking after the lights fading from the final guests tail lights. Once the lights had disappeared they turned to each other with a smile and a sigh. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed his mate passionately on the lips, then began to nuzzle her neck again. She smiled wide and began to giggle again as she snaked her arms around his neck. The two walked back into the house, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, neither of them noticing the figure in the distance.

In a far off tree a shadowy figure sits crouched on a branch high in the air. The figure lowered his head slowly, and sighed. The bare feet shifted slightly on the branch, the denim jeans rustling and the red leather jacket squeaked from the movement. When he stood the wind picked up his hair, causing the silver locks to flow freely and sway. His white puppy ears twitched on the top of his head, and a single tear fell to the ground before he turned and jumped away.

A/N: This is the end for now. I do have more, but I can not continue a chapter a night. I have to focus on my novel and need the time. I hope you all understand. Lots of love to all of you that have read and reviewed this fic. Thank you for all the great support. Love you guys.


	31. Prologue, Book 2

**Beholden to the Future!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Prologue

A caravan of cars pulled into the driveway one at a time, in a neat orderly line. Rin had arranged a baby shower for Kagome, and the guests were arriving right on time. Both mothers had, of course, made it to the house before anyone else to help Rin set up the decorations and arrange the house. Kagome was unaware of any of the festivities that had been planned; so when she came home from shopping she was surprised to see so many people in her living room. Mrs. Higurashi led her daughter to the sofa where she was sitting in the middle of the crowd of females.

Everyone took an opportunity to offer their present and Kagome was in tears by the end of the party. All of her old friends from middle and high school had come, along with many of her new friends that she had met since becoming the wife of the inu-youkai lord. The festivities continued into the evening and the party guests slowly filtered out as the sky grew darker.

Rin and the mothers remained in the house helping Kagome to clean things and put things away. Sesshoumaru had been away on business and would not be home until tomorrow. Rin planned the shower for this day, precisely because of that. She knew that he was not very fond of these 'girly' things, and so she waited for his trip. Kagome was now five months pregnant with their newest child, and if things went as they did with Saisho, she would be delivering next month. Her belly was quit large at this point, and the pregnancy had been going well. Kagome was surprisingly energetic and felt strong. Although by the end of the day she was always ready to collapse.

While the women all sat around the dining room table drinking tea and talking with one another, a knock on the door stopped them all from their conversation. Kagome looked around the table to see if anyone was expecting a visitor, and when the blank expressions were her answer she stood from the table. She carefully walked to the door and gently opened it to see the person standing behind it.

When the door was fully opened, her mouth fell open and she stared gapping at the person before her. A man, young in appearance, stood before her; wearing a pair of ratty jeans, a black shirt with a red leather jacket. His feet were bare and rough. His hair was long and flowing, like white threads on a breeze, and two pointed white ears were positioned on the top of his head. Adorning his neck was a familiar strand of black and white beads. A faint smile came across his face at the sight of the woman before him. She tried to speak but no words could be produced from her mouth. The young man chuckled softly at her stunned expression.

"Inuyasha!" She finally eked out.


End file.
